The Space Between
by jakefanatic
Summary: Sam's father is killed saving. The repercussion affect many who were close to him. Jack decides to take Jacob's advice about Sam. Meanwhile Earth finds that a new Goa'uld is on the rise, posing a threat to they System Lords and possibly to Earth. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Adult themes, language and violence (in later chapters); _Italics _denote the symbiote is speaking or a memory flashback

Spoiler: Death Knell

The story begins during a scene in Death Knell; a conversation between Jacob, Selmak and Delek

* * *

**_"The space between the tears we cry is the laughter keeps us coming back for more."_**

**_--Dave Matthews Band 'The Space Between'_**

**Prelude…**

Tensions were already running high. And Selmak knew Jacob was already on edge about his daughter still missing. But with Delek being here, Selmak was having difficulty keeping Jacob's blood pressure down. As it was, Selmak's happen to be running high too. He attempted to keep himself and Jacob calm as they stepped into Delek's quarters.

"_No doubt you've spoken to General Hammond_," Delek said.

"He says he asked you if we had a spy in Olerkon's inner circle," Jacob started, remaining calm as Selmak had suggested.

"_Yes, he did._"

"He asked me the same question. Of course I told him no because only the High Council can make a decision like that. And since I'm on the High Council I would know about it. Wouldn't I?" Jacob questioned, Selmak felt his host's anger rise with each word. "Or is there something you want to tell me?"

"_If you have a concern, you can take it up with the Council yourself_!" Delek remarked then turned away from Jacob.

Selmak could feel that Jacob was seething. He wanted to rip Delek's head off. Jacob was a proud man and proud of his accomplishments with the Tok'ra. Selmak himself was proud of his host and everything they've been through together. Neither he nor Jacob liked being talked down to. Nor did they like it when someone insulted them, then turned their back to them. And it is only because of the six years being blended with Selmak that Jacob did not rip Delek's head off.

"Who do you think you're talking too?" Jacob rebuked, firmly grabbing hold of Delek's arm yanking him back around.

"_An interesting question…it seems I am talking to a human host,_" Delek answered with a look of disgust as if humans were loathsome creatures unworthy of his company.

'Let me fore, Jacob!' Selmak demanded, knowing that it didn't matter whom Delek was speaking too.

After five hundred years, Delek has never hidden his dissatisfaction with Selmak. The two have always been at odds once Delek joined the High Council.

"_Make no mistake, Delek. I am still Selmak. And I was a leader of the Tok'ra before you had even taken a host!"_

"_Maybe you've been a leader too long!"_ Delek countered. "_The Tau'ri are unlike other humans in the galaxy. Their will has not been eroded by thousands of years of slavery. This can be a valuable asset. But it can also make them dangerous…particularly as hosts."_

Ah. There it is. It's all clear to Selmak now. Delek is using Jacob as the excuse to remove Selmak from the High Council.

"_Jacob Carter has had no more influence on me than any other host."_

"_There are those of us who would disagree!"_

'Yeah, I bet there are and you're leading the charge!' Jacob commented, though only Selmak could hear it.

"_You have allowed yourself to get to close to these people, Selmak. Your true loyalties are in question."_

'What the…Selmak let me rip his fucking head off! **Your** loyalties!'

'Jacob, calm yourself. You are not helping me!' Selmak chastised his host quickly.

Jacob was quiet but Selmak could still sense his host's feelings of rage.

"_You speak for the entire Council?"_ Selmak asked wondering just how much damage Delek has actually done while he and Jacob have been working on the prototype weapon against Anubis' drones.

"_You still have your defenders. Although their numbers are diminishing."_

'And how much of that is your doing, Delek?' Selmak asked himself.

"_So you did meet without me. And you did send an operative."_

"_And if you had known, would you have told General Hammond?"_

"_They have a right to know!"_

"_We knew you would feel that way, which is precisely why you were not informed," _Delek said then walked away from Selmak.

Selmak left the room calmly. Anger never solved anything.

'But it might make us feel better if we beat the ever living shit out of his arrogant ass!' Jacob told Selmak.

'The problem would still be there, my friend. Besides, we have a more important issue that needs tending.'

'Right, I need to tell George what's going on before we head to the planet to assist in the search for Sam.'

Again, Selmak could strongly sense his host's feelings. The love Jacob has for his daughter is deep. Only the man's military training prevented him from expressing it. The true sign of a good leader was to never let them see you're afraid, a quality Jacob did very well. The problem was that Jacob has grown accustomed to masking his emotions. And the one quickest to reveal itself is his anger, which he has been able to use to his advantage during his long military career.

However, Jacob could not allow his anger to lash out at his good friend General Hammond. It was Jacob's sense of duty to the greater good that held that anger in check. Although, Selmak could sense that Jacob was deeply disappointed in not joining the search for his daughter. And Selmak knew that if there was no one searching from Samantha Carter, Jacob would have told George to fuck off and that he was on his own with the Tok'ra and Jaffa issues.

That was Selmak's influence on Jacob. Family was important to Jacob but he could have always done more to show that to his children. And yes, what Selmak said was true, Jacob hasn't influenced him at all. In fact it is the other way around. And because of Selmak's influence, Jacob has his son and his daughter back in his life. For that, Jacob has always expressed his gratitude to Selmak through the bond.

Through their bond, Selmak shared in Jacob's elation when they discovered that Samantha was found and that she was safe. And they shared the same anger at Delek who looked smugly at them after the meeting was over and the others had left the briefing room.

"_I take it you will be staying with the Tau'ri?" _Delek asked.

"You would just love that, wouldn't you?" Jacob growled. "Can't wait to get Selmak and me out of the way!"

"I…" 

"Don't hand me your bullshit!" Jacob shouted, stepping toe to toe with Delek. "For your information, Selmak and I **_will_** be returning to the Tok'ra. You will not be rid of us so easily. And I will make it my personal mission to be a pain in your ass!"

Jacob quickly turned and left before Delek had a chance to say anything. Selmak remained quiet as they stomped through the tunnels of the SGC. And he stayed quiet as Jacob sat watching his daughter sleeping. All of Jacob's anger dissipated as they watched her until it was finally completely gone when she had awakened.

Selmak listened to father and daughter. The emotions of what Jacob said felt only by Selmak as Jacob wouldn't allow Samantha to see how troubled her father was. It was one of the hardest things Jacob had ever done, leaving his daughter when so much uncertainty lay ahead of him and Selmak. Only there lay an even harder task in front of them.

In their quarters, Jacob sat in silence. The relief that Samantha was safe was only temporary for Jacob because of the issue with the High Council not trusting them any more. No doubt, Delek relished the opportunity to rub Jacob's nose in it, as Selmak was certain the Tok'ra had eagerly volunteered to deliver the bad news. Their hearts weighed heavily. Plus, what they were about to do was tearing Jacob's heart apart and Selmak's as well.

'Jacob, we do not have to leave Earth,' Selmak said, breaking the silence.

'If we don't fix this, who will?' Jacob countered.

Selmak had no answer. They both knew the end of the Tok'ra was nearer than many liked to admit. And they both believed the alliance with Earth was the Tok'ra's best chance of survival. Thus, who best to rectify the situation than Earth's liaison and the oldest, wisest Tok'ra symbiote.

'But at what personal cost?' Selmak countered.

Jacob sighed. Before he could respond a delicate knock sounded on their door. It was an indication that the time had finally come. Selmak remained quiet as Jacob slowly moved across the room and allowed his visitor to enter. Once the door was closed, Janet wrapped her arms them. He and Jacob prolonging the moment with her because of the love they had for this woman.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you both much sooner," she spoke softly.

"You were busy. And besides, Selmak took care of my injuries," Jacob smiled, tenderly caressing her cheek with his fingertips.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm fine now that Sam's ok," he sighed, pulling her into closer.

"I was so worried when I first heard reports that the Alpha site had been attacked. I…I feared the worse."

"That's so unlike you," Jacob said with a small smile on his face.

Selmak had to agree. Janet Fraiser had such a positive outlook on life no matter how dire the situation. It was one of the things about her that attracted Jacob to her in the first place. Only they had never approached her because of the rules and regulations of the Air Force. And if not for a chance meeting off base, they never would have gotten together.

Once off base, Jacob was always able to let his guard down and be himself. More so thanks to Selmak's influence, Jacob actually learned that it was ok to express his positive emotions more and just relax and enjoy life. Off base, there were no rules because no one was watching them. Thus the rules went out the window.

As a result, Selmak could not prevent the inevitable as Jacob fell instantly in love with Janet. For Selmak also fell head over heels in love with this woman. The void in his heart where the love for his mate had been was once again full and vibrant.

"I've never been so deeply in love before," she whispered.

Jacob closed his eyes, holding her even tighter, kissing the top of her head.

'Jacob, we do not have to go,' Selmak said again to his host.

'You know we must…no matter what the personal sacrifice,' Jacob countered.

"What's wrong?" Janet asked, always perceptive about Jacob or Selmak's feelings.

Jacob stepped away from her and Selmak could see the concern in Janet's lovely face. He took in every fine detail knowing these may be his final moments with her. He already knew every feature of this woman but it was her eyes he was always drawn to. They were always so expressive; never hesitating to show what Janet was feeling in any given moment.

"Selmak and I are leaving," Jacob said sadly.

"I know that," Janet smiled.

"No…we're leaving and we don't know when we're coming back."

"Oh."

Selmak mentally sighed at seeing such sadness in Janet's eyes. He had never seen it before and wasn't quite prepared for it. His normally arrogant, confident self faltered momentarily as he wondered if he and Jacob were really doing the right thing. But Jacob's next words rang true. There was no going back now.

"The Council doesn't trust as anymore. And the Tok'ra don't see eye to eye with the Tau'ri anymore."

"I didn't realize things were that bad," Janet said.

"If Selmak and I don't go back now, the damage done will be irreversible. The Tok'ra will cease to exist."

Janet leaned against him. And Selmak could feel her hand caressing the back of Jacob's neck. For a non-blended human, Janet was very wise in the ways of how Tok'ra express their affection to each other and their symbiotes.

"I understand," she cooed.

But here came the hard part for Jacob who refused to allow Selmak to handle it. It was Jacob who was first attracted to Janet, so he felt it was his duty to do this.

"Janet, I can't ask you to wait for me," Jacob said earnestly, looking into those soft brown eyes that Selmak loved to lose himself in. "It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Jacob Carter, I am not some insecure woman who can't be without my boyfriend for a mere five seconds!" she snapped, making Jacob step back. "I am an intelligent woman in the Air Force. I knew exactly what I was getting into when I became intimately involved with you and Selmak. I love you both. Faults and all! And it is **_my_** decision whether to wait or not! So, you and Selmak do whatever you have to do. Just come home when you can and I'll be here for both of you."

She paused, cupping Jacob's face with her hands.

"I love you both. I understand what you have to do. Besides, this way you have something to look forward to," she smiled.

There were no words to express how Jacob or Selmak were feeling in that moment. They loved this woman. Deeply loved her. And were so grateful that she was a part of their life. Together he and Jacob revealed all of this to Janet as they made love to her. Every stroke and caress was deeply affectionate and pleasurable. Each kiss was prolonged and passionate. Their possibly final precious minutes together were made to seem like hours.

"I love you," Jacob whispered, holding her tightly in their lover's embrace. His hand, under Selmak's control, was affectionately caressing the small of her back. "Selmak loves you too."

"I love you both too," her voice wavered.

"Shh…no tears," Jacob cooed, pushing the hair off her forehead.

"Sorry," she swallowed, closing her eyes.

"_You do not have anything to apologize for, my love,"_ Selmak murmured quietly, continuing to stroke her hair. "_I think it important for you to know…"_

"I do know. You and Jacob are together in your decision. As you both are with everything else," Janet smiled.

"_You know us too well,"_ he chuckled to her.

"Yes, I do," she purred with that all to familiar devilish smile of hers.

Selmak instantly felt her questing fingers massaging him in all the right points. Pressure points designed for giving pleasuring directly to the symbiote which is then are felt by its host. Janet knew him so well. Again, Selmak was amazed at how this woman was able to give love to both host and symbiote.

Normally, it's Jacob who is mostly in control when they made love to Janet. However, Selmak felt his host's approval for Selmak to remain in full control this time. Both were acutely aware that this could be their last time with Janet. Though Selmak was in control, Jacob was never shut out completely and was able to feel everything Selmak felt.

"_I do love Janet," _he breathed against her neck as he lay in her arms, feeling her breathing slowly return back to normal. "_I want to thank you…for so long I did not believe I could fall in love again. You've given me so much this past year. And I've treasured each and every moment we we're together."_

"As have I," she said hugging him tighter.

When the time came, Selmak found it difficult to let go of her. He had to force himself to move away from her to put his uniform back on. A part of his heart did not want to leave her. It had been two long centuries since he had lost his mate. It didn't dawn on Selmak or Jacob that they would find love again. But they both accepted it and embraced it with open arms. Fully allowing this woman into their hearts.

"_We must say our goodbye now, Janet,"_ Selmak said, helping to pull her lab coat on.

"When do you leave?"

"_Jacob and I have business to attend with General Hammond and Jacob needs to speak with Colonel O'Neill before we depart."_

Janet said nothing. Selmak pulled her into a gentle embrace and kissed her affectionately. The kiss deepened as he relinquished control back to Jacob. After several long moments, they finally pulled away from her.

"Goodbye," Jacob said softly as his fingers trailed along her face and down her neck.

"Bye," she whispered, holding back her tears.

Jacob left quickly before he and Selmak changed their minds. They made their meetings with General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill quick and too the point before meeting Delek in the Gate Room where the Stargate had been activated.

"_Everything in order?"_ Delek asked conceitedly.

"_Jacob and my affairs are none of your concern!"_ Selmak said shortly then marched up the ramp.

Selmak didn't stop either once they arrived. He marched straight to where the rings were located in the sand and was instantly transported to the tunnels below.

"_Selmak, good…_"

"_Not now Malek! Where's Garshaw?_"

"_The council chambers_," Malek answered, hurrying to keep up with Selmak.

"_Is everything ok? I heard about Jacob's daughter…_"

"_Samantha Carter is fine!_" Selmak growled, then came to a stop. He sighed, turning to Malek. "_Forgive me, my friend. Things are…how would Jacob say it?_"

"_The shit hit the fan?_" Malek replied with a smirk making Selmak laugh.

"_One of his favorites,_" Selmak said, moving on again. "_You and him have been drinking too much ale late at night. However, tonight, I may be joining you._"

"_We may not have time. Garshaw ordered us to evacuate to our new base as soon as all our personnel have returned from the Beta site._"

"_Not wasting any time, are they?_" Selmak remarked.

"_What is it? What has happened?_"

Selmak came to a stop just outside the council chambers.

"_I will explain later my friend. Suffice to say, our worst fears may be coming to pass sooner than expected,_" Selmak sadly said.

Malek nodded, completely understanding what Selmak was talking about.

"_I shall see you and Jacob later then_," Malek said then quickly left.

Despite Jacob being angry again, Selmak remained composed as they entered the council chambers. Garshaw noticed them immediately and waved them over to take a seat near her and Council Member Ger'yon. The other council members were not present, presumably they had already evacuated to the new base site.

"_You could have warned me Garshaw_!" Selmak barked before even taking his seat. "_Instead I was blindsided by that fucking asshole, Delek who just loved rubbing my nose in the fact that I'm on your shitlist!_"

"_Selmak keep your voice down! And speak in normal terms that I can understand!" _Garshaw countered. _"Your use of Jacob's colorful metaphors does not help your cause! And I do apologize…I had no idea until it was too late. Had I known, I would have told you myself."_

"_Selmak, you are still a respected leader amongst our people," _Ger'yon added.

"_Is that how you treat a respected leader?" _Selmak snapped making Ger'yon lower his head.

'Selmak, getting mad at our friends accomplishes nothing,' Jacob calmly told him.

Selmak mentally sighed, 'You're right.'

"_Please, forgive me_," Selmak said.

"_We are all on edge, Selmak,"_ Garshaw smiled. _"Some of us are aware that Delek is up to something. Unfortunately, until we discover what that is there is nothing any of us can do."_

"_We can't limit his time with the council?" _Selmak asked.

"_No, he has too many supporters," _Ger'yon answered.

"_Patience, Selmak."_

"_Garshaw, I have infinite patience. Jacob however…his patience has run out with regards to Delek. And I am more inclined to agree with him on that subject," _Selmak said, getting to his feet. "_However, Jacob and I returned to do a job. The treaty with the Tau'ri is our only chance of survival. It must not be broken."_

Selmak raised his hand when Garshaw started to say something.

"_Do not worry, Garshaw. I am already aware that we have our work cut out for ourselves," _Selmak smiled then calmly walked away.

* * *

**One month later…**

The morning was like any other late fall morning in Colorado Springs. It was cold. As usual, George's arthritic knees were a sure indication that summer and fall had long since gone and that winter was just around the corner.

Only for George, this morning did not start off like most others. For one thing, he had a sick feeling in the pit of his gut. A foreboding of some kind that something terrible was going to happen today. And over his long military career, George had learned to follow his gut instincts. He even got up an hour earlier than the norm and headed to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex without drinking his morning cup of coffee. He even ignored the fact that today was Saturday, his day off.

And as usual, his instincts were right. He arrived at the SGC to the sounds of the alarms blaring to their fullest. From the Control Room he could see the controlled chaos. Tok'ra after Tok'ra emerging from the event horizon of an active wormhole. Some of which were severely injured and crawling or being assisted down the ramp. And Dr. Fraiser, who was also here earlier than usual or had never left because of the injuries SG-6 sustained from their mission yesterday, was barking out orders to her staff and to the marines who were helping the injured. Even Teal'c was obeying her every command.

"They were under attack, Sir," the overnight gate technician informed George. "There was nowhere else for them to go."

"Who attacked them?"

"I do not know that, Sir! We received their emergency Iris Deactivation Code. Colonel Anderson authorized me to open the Iris, Sir."

"Where is Colonel Anderson?" George asked looking at the faces of the personnel in the Gate Room.

"Dr. Fraiser had ordered him to begin moving some of the injured to the infirmary, Sir. In fact, I've been calling her medical staff and Dr. Warner to come in because she only had two overnight nurses with her."

"Good job. Call Colonel O'Neill in and apprise him of the situation. If he questions, he can ask me when he gets here."

"Yes, Sir," the technician replied and immediately grabbed the phone.

George headed down the stairs into the hallway just outside the Gate Room. He quickly pressed himself against the wall as Dr. Fraiser and a marine had wheeled a gurney out of the Gate Room with an unconscious Tok'ra.

"Dr. Fraiser…"

"Not now, General…I've got three critical in the infirmary and I'm rushing this one to emergency surgery!" Dr. Fraiser said, cutting him off.

George took no offense and stayed out of her way. He would get a medical report later.

"NO!" came a scream from the Gate Room causing George to hurry in.

Two Tok'ra guards arrived with the Tok'ra named Malek. For some reason he was struggling desperately to pull away from them, as if he were trying to go back through the gate that had just deactivated. The guards literally had to drag Malek down to the base of the ramp where finally his energy was spent and he collapsed.

George quickly checked on Malek.

"Get a medic," George ordered one of the marines.

Malek was unresponsive to George. The Tok'ra was going in and out of conscious, presumably from the head wound he had sustained during whatever events had happened to the Tok'ra. Regardless, George needed answers. He needed to know why the Gate Room was turned into a triage and if there were any immediate threats to Earth.

"Can anyone tell me what happened?" George asked one of the guards.

"_I do not know much. An announcement was made to evacuate the base. Minutes later it fell under attack."_

"Attack…by who?"

"_The base was being bombarded by Ha'tak vessels…"_

_"I saw the Jaffa,"_ a wounded Tok'ra said, as a nurse was tending to his injuries. _"I did not recognize which System Lord they served."_

_"Perhaps Malek knows. It was he who dialed the Chapa'ai to Earth."_

"Who ordered the evacuation?" George asked.

The wounded Tok'ra shook his head indicating that he did not know.

"_Jacob ordered the evacuation,"_ Malek said weakly.

George quickly knelt down beside. He was taken back by the anguish in the man's face and the tears in his eyes.

"_I am so sorry, General Hammond…"_

"What happened? Where is Jacob?"

_"He and Selmak are…gone…they're dead."_

That feeling in George's gut just twisted into a knot.

* * *

Malek's host, Jared, was still unconscious from the blow to his head they sustained during the cave in. The pain did nothing to distract Malek from the heartache he felt after losing such a close friend and so many fallen comrades. Selmak had tutored Malek in the ways of the Tok'ra since he had taken his very first host. Their friendship had lasted nine hundred years. Then when Selmak had taken Jacob as his new host, Malek formed close bonds with the man as well. Without anyone knowing it, Jacob was the perfect host for Selmak. Both were stubborn, set in their ways, honorable, and bound by a sense of duty.

"We can wait until you're ready," General Hammond said kindly.

"_I will be fine_," Malek sighed, settling his head into the pillow on the bed he had been placed on.

From what Jacob told him, this was only one part of the infirmary. Each bed was occupied by an injured Tok'ra. Malek closed his eyes, thankful that he and Jacob were able to save some of their people. They were **_his_** people now.

Malek was now the oldest, not even one thousand years of age. Already a strong leader among his people, it was a role he would gladly step into despite the fact that there weren't many of them left now. And yet, those few that remained would need him now more than ever.

"_General Hammond,"_ Malek started after opening his eyes. "_I wish to officially request asylum for my people. The Tok'ra refugees you currently house are most likely the **last** of the Tok'ra. And I think you and your people should know, that there would be **none** of us left if not for Jacob and Selmak."_

"Before I inform my superiors of your request, I would like to know what happened. They would need to know what happened to our liaison," Hammond said, then added sadly. "And I would like to know what happened to my friend."

"_I understand,"_ Malek nodded and took in a deep breath. "_The High Council was in session during mealtime. I was in our communications room awaiting contact from a nearby Tok'ra base when a distress signal was received from the Helgath system. One of our operatives there reported that the Tok'ra base had just been destroyed and that all our undercover operatives in that system had been killed. Before I could even leave to report this information to the Council another distress signal was received from a different system, reporting the same thing happening in that area…"_

…_Malek ran from the communications room, heading for the council chamber. Upon reaching the tunnel to the chamber, Jacob came rushing out of the room. Pure rage filled Jacob's eyes which told Malek that Jacob was in charge of his own body. Selmak was always calm and very rarely raised his voice even when he was angry. However, there was also a sense of desperation in the way that Jacob moved that surprised Malek._

"_Send a communication to our operatives to abandon their posts!" Jacob ordered._

"_Jacob, what is going on_?_ On whose authority?_"_ Malek asked._

"_Mine!"_

"_Only the Council…_"

"_The High Council members are all dead! Except for Selmak and I! Now do as I say! We're evacuating to Earth!"_

_Malek stood motionless for a brief moment as his heart sank. Their worst fears have finally come too pass._

"_**Malek!**" Jacob shouted._

"_We received multiple transmissions…our undercover operatives and other bases…reports are coming in…they're being attacked."_

"_Send the emergency transmission! We have to get out of here now!" Jacob ordered as they hurried along. "I was late to the meeting. When I arrived all the members were dead. Selmak and I saw no physical evidence to suggest how they were killed. We can only assume that they were poisoned. Something in the food or drink perhaps. A fast acting one because I wasn't that late to the meeting."_

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_First we head to Earth, save as many Tok'ra as we can."_

_Within minutes after the transmission was sent the tunnels began shaking. Weapons firing from above hit their target well as several of the tunnels caved in, trapping or killing many Tok'ra. Malek along with Jacob led a large group that they had gathered, hurrying down a tunnel. The sound of staff weapons discharging could be heard ahead. Suddenly a dozen Tok'ra came running around the turn towards Malek and the others._

_A firefight erupted between Tok'ra and Jaffa. Only Malek couldn't get a good look at whose Jaffa they were fighting. Jacob ordered everyone to retreat and follow him, continuing to fire their weapons in the process. A young Tok'ra went down but he wasn't mortally wounded. Malek had to admire Jacob and his people. Their will to never leave a man behind was commendable. A trait Jacob brought to Selmak and other Tok'ra._

_Without hesitation, Malek helped Jacob with the injured Tok'ra so that they may move faster. When they reached a junction, Jacob ordered one of the other Tok'ra to collapse the tunnel behind them._

"_Jacob…is it as I fear?" Malek asked. _

"_Let's just save as many of our people as we can," Jacob answered pulling a crystal out from his pouch. He jabbed it into the crystal wall and a long tunnel formed. "I will say this…he played his cards well. Fooled the entire council and even convinced many of them to turn against Selmak."_

"_Who?"_

"_Delek…he's a Goa'uld or at least, he's acting just like one!"_

_Malek cursed in his native tongue making Jacob raise an eyebrow before they ran down the long tunnel. Malek never liked Delek from the moment he met him. He was too pompous and arrogant, even for a Tok'ra. He often had this holier than thou position on everything too._

"_Let's just get the hell out of here my friend," Jacob smiled as they emerged into a large room where the Chapa'ai was. Several dozen Tok'ra were there waiting. Many seriously injured, many unsure what was going on. All looking to Jacob and Selmak for leadership. "Malek, dial the gate. You, collapse that tunnel!"_

_Malek quickly dialed the Earth gate. Barely a moment after the Chapa'ai was activated and Jacob sent the signal to Earth, weapons fire came from the other tunnel originally built to connect with this room._

"_GO!" Jacob shouted, grabbing a staff weapon off the ground. "Get them through the gate!"_

_Malek quickly ushered his people through the Chapa'ai while Jacob and several others provided cover fire. When only Malek and two other remained, he turned to call for Jacob. His friend was wrestling with a Jaffa and past them Malek could see many more Jaffa coming._

"_MALEK GO!" Jacob shouted as he was pinned down._

_Malek's eyes locked onto Jacob's for a moment. He knew exactly was his friend was about to do._

"_Jacob…NO!" Malek screamed, ignoring the staff weapons fire that blasted down the tunnel towards him._

"_GET MALEK OUT OF HERE!" Jacob ordered the two guards._

_Then Jacob fired the staff weapon several times causing a cave in. The guards grabbed hold, keeping Malek from getting caught in the cave in but a small crystal rock struck his head. Despite the danger and his blurred vision, he struggled to save his friends._

…Malek inhaled deeply. The pain in his head a dull nagging throbbing sensation that refused to go away.

"_He was buried beneathso muchrock and dirt...that I...,"_ Malek said sadly. "_There was nothing I could do. I regret that I…that I was unable to bring his body back to his family._"

"You did more than you know," Hammond said with great earnest laying a reassuring hand on Malek's shoulder.

He felt like he hadn't done enough, like he could have done so much more.

'That is because we have lost such a dear friend,' Jared told Malek.

Malek mentally nodded.

'Rest my friend,' Jared said, gently pushing forward and taking control of his body but not shutting Malek out.

"General Hammond, I am Jared, Malek's host. I would like to make a request on behalf of my fellow Tok'ra."

"What can I do for you?"

"Malek and I are fully aware of your customs regarding the funeral ceremony. We are also aware that the Tok'ra will not be able to attend Jacob's funeral which I assume will be held on the surface for his family."

"That is correct."

"I propose that we be allowed to have our own, here at your Stargate. One for all Tok'ra to attend and pay their respects to Selmak, Jacob and all our fallen comrades. Any of your people who wish to attend are most welcome."

General Hammond smiled approvingly.

"I'll help you to make the arrangements when you and Malek are ready."

"Thank you, General Hammond."

'Thank you Jared,' Malek sighed to his host.

* * *

The mood was somber when Jack arrived at the sublevels of the SGC. He was well aware that many Tok'ra evacuated to Earth but knew nothing more than that. From the mood and the looks in the Tok'ra faces, something more had happened. It was even more evident when he saw the look on General Hammond's face as he emerged from the infirmary. The man's normally erect posture wasvslightly bent as if his shoulders were carrying a heavy burden. The General immediately returned to that of a strong leader again when he spotted Jack. However, the General's eyes betrayed his true feelings.

"What's going on, Sir?" Jack asked quietly.

"Where's Major Carter?" Hammond asked instead of answer Jack's question.

"Her car wasn't in the lot but I suspect she'll be here soon. She and Daniel like to come in on Saturday morning to do their geek work. Why?"

General Hammond sighed heavily, looking at nothing. He had that look in his eyes. Jack recognized it having seen in the Doctor's face when he told him and Sara that their son was dead. Only Hammond's remorse appeared much, much deeper. Which meant the person involved was close to him.

"May I ask, who it is, Sir?" Jack gently asked, causing his CO to look at him.

"Jacob and Selmak were killed. They died saving the lives of these Tok'ra who were able to evacuate to Earth."

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned somewhat in a state of disbelief. Jacob…Dad…he can't be gone. The man's supposed to out live them all with that snake in his head. "We know they're not always so reliable with their intel."

"Malek saw himself. He tried to go back for Jacob but…"

Jack sighed with a heavy heart. Jacob was a good friend. And Jack knew that Carter was not going to take the news so well.

"Sir, I'll tell Carter…"

"No," Hammond said firmly. "Jacob instructed that I be the one to tell his children. I was there for his wedding, the kid's baptisms, his wife's funeral. It's my responsibility as his friend to do this."

"I understand, Sir."

"I'll be flying to San Diego later this morning to tell Jacob's son. So you'll be in charge of the SGC."

"Sure you want to do that, Sir…leave me in charge?" Jack joked receiving a small smile from the General.

"I won't be gone that long. I suspect that Major Carter will want to accompany me…"

"So, if the world is coming to an end, I'll have some of the other geeks handling it, Sir."

Hammond gave him a look.

"Sorry, Sir. It's defense mechanism," Jack said shrugging his shoulders. "I just can't believe Dad's gone. I honestly believed that he was going to outlive us all."

"You're not the only one," Hammond sighed.

"Can I tell the rest of my team, Sir?"

"Teal'c already knows but you can go ahead and tell Dr. Jackson."

"Thank you, Sir. Anyone else you want me to tell?"

"Just make sure Major Carter gets to my office before she hears any rumors."

"Of course, Sir."

General Hammond left without saying another word. He didn't have to. Jack could sympathize with the man having lost close friends as well. And Jacob…Jacob was practically family. The man never complained once about Jack calling him 'Dad'. Perhaps that's why the man's death affected Jack deeply.

Still, Jack had a duty. He pulled his cell phone out of his pant pocket and called Major Carter. She was on route as he had suspected and asked him what was going on and what he was doing at the SGC on a Saturday morning. Jack simply said that a Tok'ra base had to evacuate to Earth and that there were some casualties. She didn't ask if Dad was with the group because she knew Jack would have made some kind of Dad comment or joke.

He met up with her when she emerged from the elevator.

"Sir…?"

"General Hammond needs us in his office ASAP," he quickly said, wasting no time.

"Can I change into my uniform, Sir?"

"No time, Major," he insisted, moving along and giving her no choice but to follow him.

Along the way, Jack wanted so much to tell Carter about her father. It was only out of respect for General Hammond that prevented him. As it was, the look in her face told him that she knew something was up.

"Sit down, Major," General Hammond and Jack discretely left, closing the door as he did so.

Glancing at his watch, he figured that Daniel was here by now so he headed for the archeologist's office. Jack forced himself to move forward as the grief within him threatened to overwhelm him. His heart was back in the General's office with Carter knowing that her world was ending at this precise moment.

* * *

When Daniel arrived at the SGC he headed straight to his office and quickly brewed a pot of coffee. He was completely unaware of the goings on two floors below while he gathered a few books of his bookshelves and sat at his desk. His mind was already so focused on translating the Ancient writings on a fractured stone tablet SG-3 discovered two days ago that he didn't realize that he wasn't alone. It wasn't until he glanced up over the rim of his coffee mug that he noticed Jack was standing in the doorway.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Daniel asked, surprised. "It's Saturday…and it's early, even for you!"

"Hammond called me in," Jack replied and Daniel immediately knew something was wrong.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" he asked, quickly putting his coffee cup down.

Jack sighed, moving slowly across Daniel's office, coming to a stop near the desk. Jack's normally cheerful, smart-alecky face was filled with such deep sorrow.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Daniel asked again.

"Jacob's dead," Jack answered softly.

Daniel slumped into his seat. His mind was momentarily having trouble comprehending what he just heard.

"Their base was under attack," Jack slowly explained. "He and Selmak died so other Tok'ra could evacuate to Earth."

"Does Sam know, is she ok?"

"Hammond's telling her right now."

"The Tok'ra Jacob and Selmak saved are the last," Teal'c said.

Daniel and Jack turned to see Teal'c entering the room.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"It seems many Tok'ra bases were attacked simultaneously," Teal'c explained. "As well as many undercover operatives. Few were able to get word out before their transmissions were lost. It is not known how many may have survived but Malek believes the last of the Tok'ra may be here on Earth."

"Does he know who was responsible for the attack?" Jack asked.

"No one knows who is responsible but Jacob and Selmak believed Delek was a part of it. Malek agrees."

"Never did like Delek," Daniel commented.

Jack looked at Daniel and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"My first impression of him was that he was too pompous and arrogant, even for a Tok'ra," Daniel explained. "He had this way of looking down his nose at you when he talked. And he particularly didn't care for Jacob one bit as I saw them arguing in the briefing room after our final meeting together."

"Sounds like someone I wouldn't like," Jack commented.

"You wouldn't. I even noticed General Hammond didn't care for the guy either," Daniel added.

"Definitely wouldn't have like him then!"

There was a long moment of silence, each man taking in his own grief. Daniel really wanted to see Sam to let her know she didn't have to go through this alone.

"Malek is leading a Tok'ra funeral ceremony for Jacob, Selmak and all other fallen comrades tomorrow," Teal'c spoke softly, breaking the silence. "He has said it would be an honor if we could attend."

"Of course," Daniel said. "I'll go by and see if Malek needs anything."

"I'll let Carter know," Jack said. "I'm sure she'll want to attend as well."

Daniel didn't mention to Jack that General Hammond would probably tell her about the funeral tomorrow. From what Daniel could tell, Jack was taking Jacob's death hard. Even Teal'c's normally blank face was mournful.

After that the morning progressed slowly. The only thing he accomplished were the funeral arrangements he had made with Malek. And Daniel's attempt to stay busy was unsuccessful. That in combination with his grief did nothing to distract him from his growing headache.

Rummaging through his desk he only found an empty bottle of aspirin. There was a full bottle in his car but he didn't feel like traveling up to the surface for a couple of pills. Instead, he decided to go by the infirmary on his way to the commissary.

His path happened to take him by Janet's office. Her door was slightly ajar with the lights off. Thinking she left it open in a rush, Daniel reached to close it. But as he grabbed the doorknob he thought he heard a woman sobbing.

Immediately concerned that it was Janet, probably one of his best friends in all the universe, Daniel opened the door and called for her. Janet cried even harder. He turned the light on and saw her sitting on the floor behind her desk. After quickly closing the door, Daniel went to her.

"Janet, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside her and offering her the box of Kleenex he grabbed off her desk. She only wretched and sobbed some more. "Janet, I'm your friend. Please tell me."

"I can't believe they're gone!" she managed to choke out.

"Who?" he asked feeling a little confused not expecting her to react this way to only Jacob's death. On the other hand… "Do you mean Jacob?"

Janet rocked back and forth, hugging her legs. The pain in her eyes told him all he needed to know. It was a pain he was familiar with too. Yet, he was surprised. He and Janet normally shared everything with each other. He couldn't believe she never told him about Jacob. But none of that mattered now as his friend was in mourning.

"I'm sorry, Janet," he whispered, pulling her into his chest. "I know exactly what it's like to lose someone you deeply love."

"I…I just wasn't expecting to hear…only two days ago…I found out that I'm pregnant. I was so…so happy and excited. I couldn't wait to tell Jacob and Selmak."

Daniel closed his eyes, holding her closer. Then he pulled back and smiled, gently wiping her tears.

"Then he's not entirely gone. A part of him is with you."

Janet smiled and wept more tears.

"Did…did Sam know about you and her father?"

"No."

"I think you should tell her and tell her about the baby too," he suggested.

"I can't. Not yet. Perhaps, after the public funeral."

"That would be nice. I'm sure she'll love the idea that you are carrying her little brother or sister," he smiled. "We know Jack is going to tease you to death about it…"

Janet laughed. A genuine laugh. He knew Janet still had some rough days ahead of her. But he also knew that the child she carried would bring her comfort and great joy. Sha're's son did to him even though the boy wasn't his son. The boy was a part of Sha're and that was all Daniel ever saw.

* * *

_She was so excited. It was going to be her very first airplane ride. But what made it more exciting was that only Daddy was going to be with her. It was the first time Daddy took just **her** anywhere! Her brother Mark was too sick with pneumonia to make this trip to see Grandma. Mommy and Daddy decided that Sammy could still go since she hadn't met her Grandma yet. And because Mommy could take care of Mark better than Daddy she made Daddy take Sammy._

_"Allison, your mother doesn't like me, you should take Sam." Daddy protested._

_"Jake, for heavens sake, you're not afraid to fly a jet at mock one but you can't take your little girl to see her grandmother!"_

_"Daddy, I thought you weren't afraid of anything!" Sammy added innocently._

_"I'm not afraid of her!" Daddy grumbled and walked away._

_"Did I upset Daddy?" Sammy asked her mommy who was packing Sammy's suitcase._

_"Your father will be fine. He's just nervous about taking you by himself to see my mother."_

_"Why is he nervous? I'm always a good girl."_

_"He's nervous about being alone with my mother for a week!" Mommy scoffed._

_"But why does your mommy not like Daddy?"_

_"Because she is stubborn just like your Daddy and they don't see eye to eye."_

_"Why?"_

_"Samantha, why don't you go see if Daddy needs help packing so I can finish your suitcase," Mommy suggested._

_"Ok!" Sammy cheered and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to Mommy and Daddy's room._

_"Whoa! Slow down there little lady!" Daddy smiled, scooping Sammy up into his arms. "Wouldn't want you running so fast that you overshoot the runway! Then you'd get hurt! Daddy wouldn't like it if you got hurt."_

_"Because Mommy would get mad at you?"_

_"Partly. But I don't like seeing either of my babies hurt or sick."_

_"Because it would make you sad?"_

_"Exactly," he said, kissing her cheek. "You're such a clever little girl. How old are you again?"_

_"Four!" Sammy shouted holding up four fingers._

_"Four! You can't be four!" Daddy teased. "You must be six or seven!"_

_"I'm only four Daddy!" Sammy said as he tickled her making her giggle wildly._

_" Major Carter, enough with the goofing around! That's an order. Your flight leaves in an hour," Mommy said._

_"I'm done packing and we'll get there with time to spare," Daddy countered, tickling Sam some more._

_Then Mommy tickled Daddy. Sammy thought it was funny that a tough guy like her Daddy was ticklish. But Sammy realized that it was a game Mommy and Daddy played. Because he loved Mommy so much he just pretended to be ticklish. Sammy could see it in his eyes every time he looked at Mommy. Even now, as they were hugging each other Sammy could see how much they loved each other._

_"I'm going to say good bye to Mark," she announced, knowing her parents were about to kiss._

_They did that a lot and usually liked to be alone when they did. But Sammy was surprised when Daddy hugged Mommy tightly and kissed her at the Airport. He usually only did that stuff at home and never in public. That's when Sammy realized that Daddy was going to miss Mommy. Sammy was going to miss her too. They were going to be gone a whole week without her!_

_But as they took their seats on the plane, Sam started fidgeting about with excitement. She tried looking out the window as the plane started to move. Only she was too short to see. So she tried to stretching her neck to see._

"_Sammy, you have to pay attention to what the flight attendants are saying," Daddy told her._

_"Why Daddy?" she asked looking up at him._

_"Because if there is an emergency what they tell you is very important."_

_"But won't you take care of me in an emergency?"_

_"Of course I will. But what if I get hurt. You need to know what to do, understand?"_

_"You're not going to get hurt are you?" Sammy asked, bursting into tears._

_"No, I'm not going to get hurt," he told her while wiping away her tears. "I promise."_

_Sammy wouldn't know what to do if Daddy got hurt. Especially when Mommy wasn't around. Sammy wouldn't even know what to do if something happened to take Mommy or Daddy away from her. It was something she didn't like thinking about as it always made her cry._

"Major Carter, you ok?"

"I'm fine, Sir," she replied quickly wiping her tears. "Just remembering my first plane ride with my Dad."

General Hammond smiled and nodded.

"We're coming in for a landing now, might want to buckle up," he said making her laugh softly. "Sorry, a father's habit."

"Quite alright, Sir," she smiled, putting the seat belt on.

Sam was quiet the rest of the trip. She still felt numb after learning about Dad's death. And she felt guilt for Selmak's because she never really got to know the symbiote that saved her father's life. She just assumed Dad would be around for a long time because of the symbiote. Sure, she knew the dangers of his job but Dad always, always came home alive and well after every single mission.

If she had known he wasn't coming back when he said good bye she would have said more to him. She would have at least told him that she loved him one last time.

"He knew Major," General Hammond said as their car was pulled out onto the Freeway.

"Sir?"

"You're so much like your father. After you mother died, he had that same look. He wondered if Allison knew just how much he really loved her. And I'm telling you what I told him. Your father knew how much you loved him. You didn't have to say the words, he simply knew. He always did."

"I still wish I could have told him, Sir," she replied, staring through her tears at her hands in her lap.

_An arm wrapped around her. And for the first time since Mom died Sam allowed her father to comfort her as she wept. She knew what Dad told her before the funeral was true. There was no way he could have known the accident would happen. Because Sam also knew that if Dad did know, he would have done whatever it took to save Mom._

_Growing up in the Carter home, Sam could see how much her parents loved each other. And because of that love, Sam was witness to tears from a man who had never wept once during her lifetime. Dad was always the strong soldier and only one thing could weaken him._

_"I'm sorry, Dad," she whispered, clinging to him._

_His arm tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head. He knew exactly what she was talking about and didn't need an explanation. Sam only wished that Mark could be as forgiving._

_Later that day, at the house, Sam saw her father and brother having a heated discussion in the kitchen. They were trying to keep their voices low as the house was filled with many of Mom's friends and family. Like Sam, they knew father and son were so much a like. Each stubborn and prideful. So, everyone left them alone to sort things out._

_"I hate you! It's your fault she's dead!" Mark screamed and punched Dad's chest._

_Dad did nothing to defend himself. Nor did he do anything when Mark stormed away. A friend of Dad's, George Hammond hurried over._

_"Do you want me to talk to the boy?"_

_"He's my son, I'll handle it!" Dad snapped and stormed off breaking the back door as he yanked it open so hard it popped of the top hinge._

_George's wife held him from going after Jacob._

_"He needs time alone George. They both need to settle down a bit," she said to him. He nodded and they returned to the living room._

_"Samantha, stay here and tend to the guests," Grandma ordered her._

_Sam watched as Grandma followed Dad out into the backyard. He was sitting on a bench with his face buried in his hands. Despite their differences, Grandma and Dad always had one thing in common. They loved Allison. Plus, Grandma knew what it was like having lost her husband a year before Sam was born._

_Dad looked up, startled to see Grandma. Sam could see he was crying. Grandma sat down beside Dad and pulled him into a hug, allowing him to let out his tears on her shoulder. Sam left, feeling guilty for spying on her father. But ever since that day, he and Grandma never argued again._

The car came to a stop in front of her brother's house. He was home. It was a Saturday and from the looks of the two cars in the driveway the entire family was home as well. The driver quickly got out and opened the door for her and General Hammond.

Sam quickly flattened out her skirt and made sure her uniform was in order before they headed for the house. A few minutes after ringing the doorbell, Melissa, Mark's wife, answered the door.

"Sam, this is a surprise," the woman smiled and immediately hugged her. "It's good to see you."

"Me too," Sam responded fighting her tears. "This General Hammond."

"Uncle George Hammond from Texas?" Melissa smiled.

"The same," he smiled back, shaking her hand.

"Mark's told me so much about you."

"Melissa is Mark here, we need to speak with him," Sam said solemnly.

Melissa, an extremely perceptive woman, knew something was wrong. She didn't say anything but invited them in. Sam could see her sister-in-law was now struggling with her own tears.

"Kids, upstairs now and clean your rooms!" she shouted.

"But we're playing with Daddy!" was the response from the living room.

"Right now."

"Sam!" the kids shrieked when they saw her and came running over.

"My God, you two have grown so much since I last saw you!" she said, hugging her nephew and niece tightly.

"Sam, will you play with us later?" Annie asked.

"Maybe later, right now I have to talk to your Daddy."

"Go on kids, do as your mother says," Mark said.

Sam could tell he too knew something was up. They waited until the kids disappeared upstairs before taking their seats in the living room. Melissa sat beside Mark, holding his hand tightly. Sam sat in a near by chair. And General Hammond sat in a chair opposite Mark.

"This is about Dad, isn't it?" Mark asked even as Hammond was taking off his hat.

Right away, Sam could hear the anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, son but it is," Hammond responded softly.

"Why couldn't he just retire like a normal person?" Mark snapped. "His fucking work has always been more important to him than his family!"

"You couldn't be farther from the truth, Mark," Hammond continued. "I never knew a man who loved his family more than your father loved his."

"He's got a funny way of showing it!"

"Mark, please," Melissa said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "He's your father."

"I don't need to be reminded who my father is! I've always known! I was Jake Carter's boy every time Dad's flying buddies were around. Mom even told me I was just like Dad on so many occasions! I'm even a workaholic just like Dad! And so are you, Sam!"

Sam couldn't respond to Mark's anger. Her grief was more present now than before. All this reminding her of Mom's death only added to the grief she felt for her Dad.

"Then as his son, you should know that Jacob died saving the lives of a hundred and fourteen souls," Hammond said earnestly.

Doing the math, Sam knew that there were only fifty-seven Tok-ra at the SGC. But if you count each individual personality you double that number.

"He knowingly sacrificed his life to save the lives of those who were important to him," Hammond continued. "And knowing Jacob as we do, he would have done the same thing for his family or strangers."

Mark's features softened and his eyes glistened with fresh tears.

"But I just got Dad back into my life. Things were rocky for so long. We even had a long discussion last month over the phone. We apologized for being stubborn SOBs to each other."

"At least he died knowing about his grandson," Melissa added through her tears, hugging her husband.

Mark wept, placing his hand on Melissa's belly. Sam hadn't noticed before but she could see now that it was slightly protruding.

"We were going to name him after Dad," Mark said then smiled. "Dad was so happy. He said he was going to try and be here for the baby's birth."

Mark paused and looked at General Hammond.

"He always came home from his missions. Always! I…I just never thought any differently about this one. He told me it was his last mission…he promised. I just can't believe he's gone."

Sam wept. She still couldn't believe it either. A part of her was in denial and firmly believed that Dad was still out there and was going to walk through that Stargate with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Daniel insisted he drive her home at the end of her shift. He was a good friend and he was in mourning too. So Janet couldn't refuse his offer. However, during the drive he started asking her questions. Questions the she didn't feel like answering right now.

"So, how did you and Jacob hook up? I'm just curious about how long the two of you have managed to keep it a secret."

"Three of us," she breathed softly.

"Excuse me?"

"There were three of us. Selmak was just as much a part of the relationship as Jacob or myself," she answered, turning to watch the trees pass by her window.

"I'm sorry," was all he said then was quiet.

For a while, only the hum of the engine and sound of the gentle blast from the heater could be heard. Janet hugged herself, as the warmth provided no comfort to her right now. Closing her eyes she could almost feel Jacob and Selmak's arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm as they had done on so many nights. She could even feel Jacob's breath against her neck, whispering his affections for her while Selmak caressed her body.

"Do you need me to turn the heat up?" Daniel asked, yanking her back to reality.

"No."

"It might help to talk…"

"Daniel, I don't want to talk!" she snapped at him. "It hurts too much to even think about them right now!"

Daniel didn't respond nor could she tell if she hurt him by being so harsh. She felt guilty. He was only trying to help.

"I'm sorry," she said, tears filling her eyes so much that she couldn't see the stop sign clearly as they slowed down.

"Hey, it's ok," he smiled, taking hold of her hand. "I'm here for you whenever you need me. I'm just a phone call away."

"Thank you. But I will be fine."

"I sure hope so," he said, driving on again. "You're a mommy now!"

Janet giggled softly.

"When's the baby due?" he asked.

"May fifteenth."

"And when are you going to tell Sam?"

Janet sighed. She knew she had to tell Sam sooner or later. Preferably before Janet started showing signs of her pregnancy.

"I think she would be happy that a part of her father is still alive," he continued when she didn't respond.

"I can't right now, Daniel. But I will tell her. She is my best friend. I owe it to her and to Jacob."

"Good," he smiled.

Once home, Janet went in alone. She needed to be alone right now. Daniel reluctantly agreed to leave but promised to call her in the morning to make sure she was doing well. She was tired and exhausted so she headed for her bedroom upstairs.

Yet, lying on the bed, she immediately felt its loneliness even though Jacob's presence could still be felt. She even thought she could smell his cologne on the pillow. The emptiness filled her, as she knew the man she loved would never hold her or make love to her in this bed again. She wept at the thought of him never knowing about his child that she carried inside her.

Janet got up and hurried downstairs. Her bedroom had too much of Jacob and Selmak's essence for her to handle right now. As did much of the house. Even though they weren't living with her, each time they were on Earth they had stayed at her house. A single night here and a couple of nights there added up over time to where Janet felt so comfortable having them in her home.

After sitting on the couch, Janet reached and picked the thick book off the coffee table. Inside its pages was a secret no one knew about. But it made Janet smile as she opened the book. There inside lay two ticket stubs for the Opera La Boheme. Beside them was a pressed rose that Jacob had given her that same evening they had attended the opera. The rose's aroma was still powerful as it brought to the surface the memories of a night over a year ago…

_"General Carter?" she asked surprised to see him, of all people, at an Opera._

_"Dr. Fraiser," he said as he turned and smiled. "Why do you look so surprised?"_

_"Just never imagined a guy like you enjoying an Opera," she answered, then glanced around. "Did Sam drag you along?"_

_"For your information, I happen to enjoy opera. And I usually have to drag Sam along with me! Besides, there's a lot about me you and most of the Air Force doesn't know. As intended, can't let my subordinates think I'm a softy!"_

_Janet laughed. Again she was surprised. General Carter was not a man one would see joking about himself._

_"Actually, Sam bowed out," he continued. "I happen to have front row seats and still have her ticket. If…"_

_"Front Row! How did you manage that?"_

_"I am a General," he said then leaned closer, talking so only she could hear. "And I **am** compensated for carrying Selmak around in my head."_

_Again, Janet laughed._

_"How does he feel about opera?"_

_"Oh, this isn't his first time here," Carter answered. "Whenever when we have the opportunity we come here, even if we come alone."_

_"I'm sorry…I just never would have guessed," she admitted._

_"So…would you like to join me in the front row? Or…" he paused looking down at her ticket. "Or sit back in the thick of the audience."_

_Janet glanced at her ticket._

_"I'll reimburse you for your ticket if it makes you feel any better," he smiled._

_"That's ok. I…" she started to say._

_He suddenly yanked the ticket from her hand._

_"Be right back!" he smiled._

_Janet didn't know what to make of him as he headed to the ticket booth. General Carter was at the window talking and pointing at her. Janet blushed not even knowing what he was talking about just that it had something to do with her. He'd turned back towards the ticket seller then a few minutes later headed back towards her with this quirky grin on his face._

_Two things just occurred to her. One, she never associated the work quirky with him or any General for that matter. And two, she didn't know he could smile that big!._

_"Here," he grinned, handing her three twenty dollar bills._

_"But they're non-refundable!"_

_"I managed to persuade him," he smiled proudly._

"_I'm afraid to ask!"_

"_Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm for her._

_Janet took hold of his arm, wondering what surprises lay ahead of her that evening. And in that single action, little did she know it was the beginning of something truly wonderful._

_The performance was exquisite and the music was breathtaking. And Janet was also fully aware of the man, dressed in a neatly pressed dark charcoal gray suit, sitting beside her. Every so often she felt him glancing at her. One time she looked and their eyes locked briefly. He quickly looked away and had shift nervously in his seat. It didn't happen again, leaving Janet to wonder if she was imagining things._

_Only he surprised her again, once the opera was over when he nervously asked her if she wanted to join him for coffee at the coffeehouse across the street. She didn't think he had a nervous bone in his body! Without thinking, Janet agreed. She honestly didn't see the harm, as she didn't have to work in the morning or worry about Cassie because she was away at college now._

_During that hour they sat, side by side, in a small corner booth, Janet realized she had General Carter, or Jacob as he insisted she call him, pegged wrong. Way wrong! She knew he was intelligent and had the manners of a gentleman. What surprised her was that he was charismatic and humble. But most surprising was his sense of humor. He made her laugh at his own expense on several occasions._

_"Jacob…I have to ask, I would have bet money that you were a die hard coffee drinker but…tea?"_

_Jacob leaned and whispered in her ear, "Selmak doesn't like coffee. I managed to convince him to at least try tea so I could still get my caffeine high!"_

_Janet laughed wildly, leaning against him. Her laughter died down when she felt his arm move around her and he was looking thoughtfully into her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as he looked as if he wanted to kiss her. This time she surprised herself by wanting him to! She turned away, feeling the heat rush into her face, afraid he would see the desire in her eyes._

_"Perhaps we should leave, free up the booth for someone else," his close lips whispered into her ear._

_They were so close…he was so close she could feel his soft breaths against her neck. Janet turned and nodded, barely able to breathe as their lips were mere inches apart. His dark eyes looked longingly into hers. His fingertips ever so delicately caressing the nape of her neck beneath her long hair._

_"Anything else?" the waitress asked just as he was leaning in._

_"No…no thank you," he said, clearing his throat and moving away, his hand sliding down her back. "Can I get the check please?"_

_"Sure," the lady smiled then left._

_"What wonderful timing!" Janet commented sarcastically, making Jacob laugh heartily._

_Janet was disappointed that the moment was gone. The feeling still lingered as he took hold of her hand, helping her to her feet. Still, she was mildly disappointed that he didn't kiss her. She couldn't understand why! Well, a part of her did. But as his helped to put her sweater on, she couldn't believe this was actually happening. You can't fall for someone this fast, can you?_

_"Where's your car?" he asked as they stepped outside._

_"I took a cab," she answered, feeling his hand grab hold of hers again. "My car's in the shop. Sam's actually been taking me to work the past couple of days."_

_"Well, I can't in good conscience allow a lovely lady to stand outside in the cold and wait for her cab. Allow me to take you home?"_

_"You don't have to," she smiled._

_"Please?" he begged, pressing his lips against the back of her hand. "It would be an honor."_

_Janet blushed. No man ever talked to her in such a manner. The few that she dated, including her ex-husband, were groping apes or chauvinistic pigs. This man was actually a real live gentleman! And she found herself wondering what this kind man was thinking and why on Earth he seemed interested in her._

_"Ok," she smiled._

_Jacob smiled back, tucking her arm in his. As they were walking towards the parking lot, he managed to swipe a single red rose from a small flower stand without the proprietor even noticing. Janet was blushing again as he handed it to her._

_Ever the gentleman, he even opened the car door for her and assisted her into the car. During the drive they were quiet but she noticed him glancing at her every so often. Only there was a change in him this time; he didn't seem as nervous as before. Actually, he didn't seem nervous at all!_

_When he pulled into her driveway, they both started to say something at the same time. And the both laughed softly._

_"Go ahead," he insisted._

_"I just wanted to thank you. I had a very pleasant evening."_

_"You're very welcome."_

_"Did Selmak have a nice time?"_

_"Yes, he did," Jacob smiled. "We had a lovely time with you."_

_Taking that as her queue, Janet reached for the door handle._

_"No," he spoke softly, moving quickly, placing his left hand on hers and the door handle. Again, his face was so close and she felt as if he wanted to kiss her. "Allow me."_

_Janet nodded and smiled politely. His hand lingered on hers for a moment before it tentatively caressed her cheek. A wave of heat came over her. One she knew was not from the car's heater as the engine had been turned off. His lips gently brushed against hers. Then he abruptly pulled away, getting out of the car and leaving her wanting more._

_He was nervous again after opening her door. Probably wondering if he had done the right thing in kissing her. As far as Janet was concerned, it felt right and saw nothing wrong with it. His dark eyes quickly darted from her towards something else then back at her until they reached her front door._

_"Would you like to come in for some tea?" she asked._

_"I should really be going," his mouth said but his eyes said differently._

_They were filled with a longing that obviously he wasn't prepared for any more than she was. She actually had to turn away, thinking he could see the longing she felt deep inside._

_"Another time then," she smiled, turning back to him._

_"The next time I'm Earth…dinner and a movie?" he asked._

_"It's a date!"_

_"Goodnight, Janet" he smiled, then quickly kissed her on the cheek._

_"Good night, Jacob."_

_After he turned to walk away, Janet opened the door and walked in. Only to her surprise, Jacob came back and was suddenly standing there when she turned to close the door._

_"You know, Selmak said we could stay a little longer if your offer still stands for tea," he said with this almost boyish, pleading expression on his face._

_Of course, Janet couldn't say know to him. They talked in the kitchen as she made the tea. Talking seemed to calm his nerves, as he was talking nonstop. Or perhaps he was simply anxious to tell her about himself. Regardless, after that everything was a blur._

_Janet remembered they had moved into the living room and continued talking while sitting on the couch. Next thing she knew they were kissing and had been for a while as they had maneuvered around so that she was lying beneath him. Though he kept most of his weight just to the side of her._

_That's when Janet's head got in the way. Her grandmother often told her that she thought too much. And Janet would be the first one to agree with her. However, in this situation, Janet firmly believed that before she and Jacob went any further something needed to be said. Especially since it was very obvious a part of him and her was more than ready to go to the next level._

_"Jacob…wait…we shouldn't be doing this," she gasped, gently pushing at him._

_"I'm sorry," he breathed, lying on his side next to her. Janet could feel his body tremble slightly as his hand caress her arm. "We didn't mean for it to go that far. It's…it's just been a long time since either of us felt this way the way we feel about you."_

_Janet closed her eyes. She didn't need to hear that. As much as she wanted to hear those kind of words spoken to her…_

_"Jacob…that's not what I meant. We're both officers in the Air Force," she said to him making him smile._

_"Janet, my dear, if every single officer thought that way many of us would never have been born," he smiled, pushing her hair back. "Neither of my kids would have been born."_

_"I…"_

_"Shh…" he cooed. "You're thinking too much. What we feel for each other is perfectly natural. It's something I didn't think I would ever feel again. And it doesn't make it any less natural because I have a symbiote in my head. Unless…is…is it because of Selmak?"_

_"No," Janet quickly said, caressing his face. "I'm comfortable around you and other Tok'ra."_

_"Good," he smiled. "Because Selmak feels for you the same way I do. If you want us to stop, we will. Just so you know, it doesn't change how we feel."_

_"But…"_

_"Janet, I'll say this again. What we do and feel is perfectly natural. And to be frank, the entire universe doesn't need to know about it. It's between you, Selmak, and me. Ok?"_

_For a long while he talked to her. Telling her of his feelings, of Selmak's feelings. How both of them weren't expecting this to happen so suddenly but knew to seize the moment because they don't happen that often. They ended up in her bedroom, making love long into the morning hours._

The doorbell rang pulling Janet out of her reverie. The memory still lingered throughout her body as she lay on the couch. Her knees even felt wobbly as she got to her feet when the doorbell persisted. She was very surprised to see General Hammond of all people on her doorstep. The concern so evident on his face.

"How are you doing Janet?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine," she said, trying to wipe her tears away quickly.

"If you don't mind me saying but that's a load of bull," he smiled warmly at her. He paused and took in a deep breath. "Jacob told me about you."

Janet's eyes instantly welled up.

"He loved you very much."

"He told you?"

"Not in so many words but I knew him well," Hammond sighed. "He had that smirk on his face when he mentioned your name. It was all I needed to know just how special you were to him."

"Thank you, Sir. That means a lot to me. Won't you come in?"

"No, I need to be getting home as it's late and we have a big day tomorrow at the SGC. I came by because I didn't get a chance to see you before I headed down to San Diego."

"Right, I was in surgery most of the day."

"You did a good job saving those Tok'ra."

"It was my job, Sir."

"No, Janet you always do more than what the job requires. I'm glad you're a part of my staff."

"I am to, Sir," she smiled.

"Anyway, Jacob and Selmak wanted me to give this to you," Hammond said, pulling an envelope out of his jacket pocket. "I was to give it to your once I learned of their deaths."

Janet's hand trembled as she took the envelope. Her stomach fluttered at what the contents might be. And her heart ached because it meant Jacob and Selmak knew this day might happen.

"Thank you, Sir," she sniffled.

"Also, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask," he smiled, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And I haven't told anyone about you and Jacob. I figured that was your business whom you shared that information with."

"I'm going to tell Sam but I want to wait a little while."

"She would like that very much. Well, I had better be going. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sir."

Janet returned to the couch and opened the envelope. Inside where two smaller envelopes. One from Jacob and the other from Selmak. Jacob's had a letter to her, explaining about how sorry he was and how much that words could never express how much he loved her. He even went so far as to tell her to move on with her life that if she found someone worth hanging onto then do it, that her happiness meant everything to him. As far as Janet was concerned that day was far off. And she didn't know if she would ever find someone that she loved as deeply as Jacob and Selmak.

After a few minutes, Janet allowed her tears to dry some before opening the letter from Selmak.

_My Dearest Janet,_

_Jacob does not know the contents of this letter. But know that when the time came, I did reveal to him what I am about to reveal to you now._

_By now I am sure you are fully aware of the baby you now carry. Please, my love, do not worry, he will be born a normal human child. If you forgive me, but the perfect blending between you and Jacob.Theboywas the only gift that I could give you. Yes, it is a boy. It took months of effort to manipulate Jacob's genes so that when he got you pregnant it would be a boy. Of course, this was all without his knowledge. As was allowing you to get pregnant._

_I'm sure you're wondering how I can be so certain that you are pregnant. Well, you forget, my love, I used to be a woman. In fact I was several of them during my lifetime. I experienced all a woman goes through from month to month. And I learned to recognize those same sublte signs from a man's perspective. I knew you were at your most fertile time of the month, which is why I suggested to Jacob that we make love to you. I told him it could be the last time. Between you and me, he didn't need much convincing. He loves you so very much._

_As do I, my love. There are no words in either Jacob's or my language to express the depth of that love. My only regret is not seeing the son you and Jacob created. I have no doubts that he will be a beautiful child just like his mother. I am positive he will have his father's stubbornness as all the Carter children are doomed to have it. And I have no doubt that you will be a wonderful mother. Jacob would agree with me on that point as he often said you were a good mother to Cassandra._

_I'm afraid I must go now. Jacob is getting anxious. Know that we **do** regret leaving you alone. And know that every day you are in our minds and in our hearts and that each moment without you in our arms is unbearable. _

_Loving you always, Selmak_

Janet curled up on the couch, clutching both letters close to her chest. Her heart filled with a mixture of grief and joy. Grief for the loss of two souls she loved deeply. And joy for carrying within her the son of a man whom loved her just as much and joy for knowing he knew about his son.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Adult themes; _Italics_ denote the symbiote is speaking or a flashback; ' ' denotes symbiote and host speaking to each other

* * *

_**"Seasons don't fear the reaper, neither do the sun and the wind and the rain. We can be like they are. Come on baby, don't fear the reaper."**_

_**--Blue Oyster Cult 'The Reaper'**_

****

Once the ceremony was over Malek retreated to grieve alone leaving Jared in control. He didn't interfere with the symbiote's decision. It was simply Malek's way of dealing with a loss of this magnitude. The loss of some friends affected him more than others. Jared suspected it would take Malek quite some time to sort things out for himself before resurfacing, as the bonds of friendship with Jacob and Selmak were strong.

The withdrawal was something the symbiote had always done from one host to the next. Thus, Jared wasn't surprised nor was he hurt by it. They had already mourned together and would continue to do so for some time as they were both deeply hurt by the death of their friend. But unlike Malek, Jared preferred to be with people during a time of mourning to talk with others about a fallen friend or loved one. Where Jared came from, sharing stories with others was a way of keeping the memory of one's friends and companions alive.

So it was after he had talked to a few Tok'ra and received a quick but heartfelt thanks from Major Carter, who was then escorted out by Colonel O'Neill, that Jared sought out Janet Fraiser. He had witnessed her tears from the podium while Malek was delivering the eulogy for their fallen comrades. Both could easily imagine what she was going through having lost their mate a few short decades ago. And her tears caused such heartache within him and Malek.

Jared wanted so much to rush over and hold her, to comfort her, to tell her that one day the pain would become easier to bear. The woman seemed in desperate need of some form of comfort. Only Jared couldn't while others were around. He and Malek knew that much of or all of Jacob's friends, including his own daughter had no idea that Janet was involved with Jacob beyond a professional level.

As far as Jared was concerned, Jacob and Janet's secret was safe because such a pairing never crossed anyone's mind, as it didn't even occur to Jared or Malek! And they were still had their doubts until Jacob formally introduced Malek and Jared to Janet. It was immediately apparent how Jacob and Selmak felt about her and she them.

A few months after that day, and in accordance with Tok'ra law, Janet legally became Jacob and Selmak's mate. The deeply spiritual ritual of exchanging ones affirmation of love for the other need not be public as was the custom with Tau'ri ceremonies. And it was something a Tok'ra symbiote, particularly Selmak, would not give lightly.

To this day, Jared has never forgotten the pure joy in Selmak's eyes and in his voice when he revealed to Malek about the ritual. It had been such a long time since Malek had ever seen their friend in such high spirits and it was the first time ever Jared had witnessed such emotions from Selmak. Their joy was almost infectious and a few times Malek had to remind them about where they were if amongst other Tok'ra. Still it was good to see them so happy and content.

Jared had only known Selmak for seventy years but from Malek's memories learned how Selmak blamed himself for his mate dying during a mission. Selmak was devastated and had closed himself off from his host and the other Tok'ra for a long time. Selmak's host at the time, Aetolan a deeply passionate and emotional man, was too overwhelmed by Selmak's grief as well as his own. The Council decided it was best if Selmak took new a host when Malek found Aetolan trying to drown himself in the bathing pools.

The Tok'ra tried to save Aetolan but his will to live was gone. They would have lost Selmak too if not for a young, spirited, elegant lady named Saroosh. Saroosh had lost her entire family to the Goa'uld and had been looking for a way to help the Tok'ra with their fight. She eagerly volunteered to become a host. Actually, she made it her mission to be Selmak's host because she believed that she could help the symbiote to move past his grief.

The result was over two hundred years of a wonderful friendship between host and symbiote. Saroosh and Selmak never sought out intimate companionship. Selmak didn't want to experience such a loss again. And Saroosh was never troubled by it as she had so many friends amongst the Tok'ra. She and Selmak were even mentors to those who would one day host a Tok'ra symbiote. Not to mention they were a very loud and very vocal voice that refused to be silent on the Tok'ra High Council.

Malek said that the only way to quiet them both was for Saroosh to pass on and even then she wouldn't go quietly. When that day had finally come to pass, Malek and Jared were disheartened as they had been away on a mission. Both deeply regretted not being there to say farewell to Saroosh. They also regretted not being there for Selmak's blending with Jacob and were angry when the council assigned Martouf and Lantash to tutor Jacob in the Tok'ra ways.

Still, Martouf did his job well. Jacob integrated nicely into the Tok'ra way of life and became good friends with Malek and Jared. Eventually, they had learned how Jacob too blamed himself for the death of his wife and that at times it was almost overwhelming how he and Selmak had a shared pain. And they were both so glad when Jacob and Selmak shared their secret with their closest friend about Janet.

It was because of that comradeship that Jared felt it was his duty to see how the woman was doing. For one thing, he knew if the situation was reversed, Jacob and Selmak would be doing exactly the same thing. Apparently, he wasn't the only one concerned for Janet. Jared found her in the hallway outside her office talking with Dr. Jackson.

"It's Malek, right?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"Actually, I'm Jared, Malek's host," Jared smiled, shaking Jackson's hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet Dr. Jackson. Jacob told me so much about you."

"All good, I hope," Jackson smiled.

"Nothing but high praise," Jared said then looked to Janet. "Should I come back later?"

"No, I'll go," Jackson quickly said. "I want to talk with Sam before Jack takes her to the airport. It was nice meeting you, Jared. Janet…"

"I'm fine, Daniel," she smiled politely. Jackson nodded then left. "He's an overly concerned friend."

"It's his nature from what Jacob told me. May we speak in private?"

"Sure, inside my office," she said showing him the way in.

Once inside, Jared gently took hold of Janet's hand.

"How **_are_** you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting by," she shakily replied.

"And the baby?"

Janet's mouth slightly dropped open making him laugh softly.

"Selmak told Malek and I with explicit instructions to never tell Jacob!"

"He's doing well," she smiled, her hand rubbing her flat stomach. "Did they ask you…"

"No, my dear. They were good friends. I felt it was my duty as their friend to check on you. They told us so much about you and could only do so with Malek and myself. They knew we could be trusted with such a precious secret. They would get this…sparkle in their eyes whenever they talked about you."

"Tell me," she requested.

"Perhaps we could sit down," he suggested, seeing she was a little tired.

"Wonderful idea," she said moving away from him. "I'll make some coffee then you can tell me. Would you like a cup?"

"No thank you. Selmak warned me about the stuff. He even told me about how Jacob tried convincing him that coffee wasn't all that bad."

Janet giggled, "I often found Jacob sniffing the coffee grounds from the bag to get a fix."

"What was the excuse for drinking the stuff Selmak quoted from Jacob…oh yeah, CPR."

"Cardiopulmonary resuscitation?"

"No, Coffee Provides Resuscitation!" he said, making Janet laugh uncontrollably.

"That sounds exactly like something Jacob would say!" she managed to say between her giggles. When her giggle fit died down, she took hold of his hand. "Please, tell me more."

"Let's see…oh I know. I'll tell you about the day when they told me they were in love with you. And how their entire universe had changed because of it. We were heading to Earth in a cargo ship…"

_"Jacob!" Malek snapped. But Jacob was far away even though he was standing two feet from Malek. "JACOB!"_

_"Hmm…what…oh, sorry," he smiled sheepishly then handed the crystal to Malek._

"_Where is your head? I thought you, of all people, would have wanted to take this equipment to Earth!"_

"_Sorry, Mal."_

'_Mal?' Jared whispered to Malek who did a double take._

"_Jacob, are you feeling well?" Malek asked._

"_Couldn't be better!" Jacob grinned._

'_Something's up Malek!' Jared commented. 'Jacob **never **smiles that big and never this early in the morning!'_

'_You're right, my friend. He's always so grouchy in the morning and he has been acting rather…odd lately. Even Selmak has been slightly out of character. More so on this trip.'_

'_Only one thing I can think of to make a man smile like that!'_

_Malek agreed. They had known Selmak a long time. And Malek was there when the symbiote was head over heels in love. And though they had known Jacob a few short years, both Malek and Jared knew exactly what kind of man Jacob was. Smiling and daydreaming wasn't a part of Jacob's character unless something truly wonderful and amazing had happened to him._

'_It certainly would explain their actions lately!' Jared added._

"_What?" Jacob asked, his smile slowly fading._

_Malek folded his arms across his chest._

"_So, who is she?" Malek seriously asked._

_Jacob blushed slightly. He had this dreamy grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck._

"_I take it that it's very serious as you and Selmak have been sneaking off to Earth on a regular basis this past month!"_

_Jacob's mouth dropped._

"_As base commander, it's my job to know who comes and goes through the Chapa'aii. The guards report to me regularly. And those who go through are either following my orders or have my permission. I let you go without question because I knew you had family on Earth and assumed that you were visiting them. But you could have told me something, anything instead of sneaking off like that! We are **your** friends!"_

_Jacob looked away. His smile was gone and he looked somewhat ashamed that he'd been caught._

_Malek sighed, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder._

"_Jacob, I'm not angry with you or Selmak. Jared and I are your friends. All you had to do was ask us. You could have even lied to us about who you were visiting to protect this woman. I would have gladly given you permission to go."_

"_We didn't ask to fall in love…"_

"_Jacob, my dear friend," Jared smiled. "Malek and I are very happy for you and Selmak. It has been so long for both of you. And you don't need to explain to us. It is very obvious you deeply love this woman. And we understand your desire to protect her. You know we never would tell anyone of your secret. In fact, Malek and I could have come up with a few excuses for you to visit Earth more often…if you had only told us!"_

"_Alright! I'm sorry!" Jacob smiled. "I…we…Selmak and I didn't think if fair to tell anyone, even you, because Janet has no one to tell. She can't even tell her own daughter. I couldn't allow our enemies, on Earth, to get to Selmak or myself through Janet or her daughter."_

_Jared raised his eyebrows. He knew Dr. Fraiser having met her on a couple of occasions. He found her to be passionate about her work and a formidable presence to deal with. And he never imagined Jacob **or** Selmak falling in love with **her**! _

"_You don't mean Dr. Fraiser, do you?" Jared asked, making Jacob face turn a nice bright shade of red! Jared laughed, "Jacob, you poor man…you've got it bad!"_

"_Selmak does too!" Jacob quickly added. "We're together on this matter!"_

"_About that…have you…you know?"_

"_Jared! I'm surprised at you! You sound like a school girl dying to hear the gossip of the day!"_

"_Malek's first host was a woman! So tell me, have you..."_

"_That's none of your damn business!" Jacob snapped, but could stop himself from smiling or blushing._

"_You have!" Jared shouted, laughing at Jacob. "I thought you were going to remain celibate as you said, and I quote, 'there's no way in hell I would ever make love to a woman when Selmak's in the front row and back row leading the cheering section!'"_

"_Just finish calibrating the hyperdrive so we can get moving again," Jacob growled._

"_Wasn't all that bad, was it…symbiotes do come in handy during those **long**…intimate…nights that just melt into days!"_

_Jared laughed so hard as Jacob's face turned an even darker shade of red!_

"Malek and I teased Jacob and Selmak the rest of the way to Earth," Jared smiled. "They said they never in their wildest dreams thought that they would find that kind of love again. But when the opportunity presented itself…they couldn't resist."

Jared paused, reaching to take hold of her hand.

"It tore them apart when they had to leave you," he spoke sincerely. "Jacob was doing everything he could to get back to you…and the baby."

Her eyes instantly glistened with new tears as she smiled.

"Selmak told Jacob a little too prematurely…like our second day at the new base!" Jared laughed. "Jacob still had doubts that you were actually pregnant as he knew all to well that Selmak was often overly confident! However, the very idea of you carrying his child seemed to bring him great joy…I thought you should know that."

"Thank you…thank you so much," she wept. "I only wish I could thank Selmak for what he did for Jacob and I."

"Janet, he knew how grateful you would be," Jared smiled, wiping away Janet's tears. "They both knew."

* * *

_Walking through the briefing room, George spotted Jacob sitting at his desk. Curious about what his friend was doing, George approached quietly. Jacob was diligently writing on a piece of paper. Then he was so absorbed in rereading what he wrote that he didn't notice George standing in the doorway._

_George cleared his throat._

_"Oh…sorry George," Jacob said, quickly getting to his feet folding the piece of paper._

_As he moved around the desk, George noticed Jacob putting the piece of paper in an envelope before concealing it within a hidden pouch of his uniform._

_"What's this?" George asked after sitting down at his desk and seeing a white envelope with Jacob's writing on it resting on the keyboard._

_"My will," Jacob said solemnly. _

_George couldn't help but be surprised as he looked up. Jacob sat in the chair across from him._

_"We've known each other a long time, haven't we George?" Jacob started. George nodded. "So, I'm going to be honest with you. I haven't told Sam or anyone else this and I trust you not to repeat this to anyone. Selmak and I may not be coming back. Selmak has enemies on the High Council that have been waiting for an excuse to get rid of him. And blending with me didn't exactly make things any better for him."_

_"Then why go? If you're in that much danger, why risk it?"_

_"Because Selmak and I truly believe this alliance between Earth and the Tok'ra is worth it. Even if it means sacrificing ourselves," Jacob seriously said._

_George frowned and sighed heavily. He didn't like the idea of his good friend going into danger when there was nothing George could do to cover his six._

_"Jacob, you know you're both more than welcome to remain on Earth. We could easily grant Selmak asylum."_

_"Thanks George. Selmak really appreciates the gesture. And the time may come for that. However, now is not the time. And on the chance that something does happen to me I would like it if you told my children. Especially my son, Mark. Sam shouldn't have to go through the pain of telling her brother that Dad's dead."_

_"Sure, Jacob. Anything for a friend. You just better make sure you get home in one piece!"_

_"Thanks again George. I knew I could count on you," Jacob smiled then he turned serious again, pulling out the envelope from his uniform vest. "There's…just one more thing…"_

_Jacob paused looking at the small pale blue envelope in his hand. His face filled with a sadness that George wasn't expecting to see. Normally, Jacob was very good at hiding his emotions. Judging from Jacob's reaction to the envelope, its contents were extremely important to him._

_"This…this is for a very special lady," Jacob said, handing the envelope to George. George couldn't hide his surprise as he raised his eyebrows at Jacob. "Yeah…I know…at my age!"_

_Both men laughed. Only when Jacob's laugher died down, the weight of his decision to leave was evident in his sad, dark eyes._

_"God…this is so hard for Selmak and I. The decision to save a people and leave behind the woman you love…I hope you never have to make that kind of decision George."_

_"I'm kind of past my prime, Jake," George joked, making Jacob smile._

_"Yeah, I used to think that way too. Until I saw **her**," Jacob said with this far away look in his eyes. "We truly hope to make it home. The idea of leaving her alone…well, it's something Selmak and I really don't like to think about."_

_"Who is she?"_

_"Janet Fraiser," Jacob replied with this devilish smirk plastered all over his face._

_That smirk told George that Jacob was madly in love with this very fine lady. George had been witness to this part of Jacob before, so long ago. He had that same look in his eyes. The same bounce in his step. Most everything was the way George remembered when he saw his best friend and a stubborn military young man fall helplessly in love with a young nurse who was also a Lieutenant in the Air Force._

_Maybe George shouldn't be so surprised that Jacob fell for Janet and kept it a secret from everyone. The spunky little woman had quite a few qualities in common with Allison Carter, Jacob's wife. Aside from the facts that both women were in the medical field and the Air Force, both also had an enduring spirit about them that could never be snuffed out._

_And Jacob did have a tendency to keep some things secret about himself when he was a young man. It was known that fraternization between a military officer and a medical officer in the Air Force wasn't actually breaking any official rules. However, it was an unspoken rule that wasn't meant to be broken and officers were usually discouraged against such relationships. Often because the two individuals involved would almost never be assigned to the same base if new orders came in and an officer couldn't function well if he or she were under the emotional stress that separation from a loved one caused._

_So, the couple did their best to keep their relationship private and secret for fear of being reassigned and split up. The only two souls that did know were George and his wife, Marie. Well, three souls if you counted his first born daughter but then she was only a few months old when Jacob first introduced Allison to the Hammonds._

_George, Marie, and Emily, their daughter, were even witnesses to the secret marriage of Jacob and Allison, three months after they met! Three months after that the Carter's world nearly came crashing down around them. Allison found out she was pregnant. They were ecstatic but so worried because the pregnancy happened much sooner than they had planned and they weren't ready to divulge their secret to their superiors. But also on this day, Jacob received new orders. He had been reassigned to a base in Europe._

_No one had known about the orders yet except for Jacob. But he had disappeared from the base after receiving them. Allison went looking for him after he didn't show up for their lunch date. And after being enlisted in the search, it was George who had found Jacob in a nearby bar, drunk and nearly in tears. The very thought of leaving his wife alone with a baby on the way tore him up inside. He was rambling on about what a failure he was as a husband and had even talked about quitting the Air Force so that he could remain with Allison. Not knowing what to do or what to tell Jacob to comfort him, George had phoned Allison about where Jacob was. The woman had a knack for knowing how to deal with Jacob during any given moment. As an eyewitness to a few of them, George had seen how she was able to handle the man's hot temper and his stubbornness!_

_Upon seeing her husband in such a condition Allison Carter knew exactly what she had to do. She had happily made the sacrifice in order to not be separated from her husband. She still worked as a nurse but in the private sector. She knew all to well that the Air Force was the only life Jacob knew and would ever know. He was intelligent, ambitious and she knew he would go far up the ranks. And she did her duty by being his wife to support him throughout his career and giving him two beautiful children in the process. But she was more than just his wife or a companion; she was also his closest friend and closest confidant. There were things only he could say to her and no one else. A part of him died when Allison died._

_It appeared that Janet Fraiser brought to life that part of Jacob that George thought would never be healed. It was apparent in his friend's posture and face as he sat there, dejected and torn, that she had filled a voided in Jacob's heart that had been empty far too long. And like so long ago, George could see that leaving Janet was killing Jacob inside._

_"Jacob, are you sure you want to do this? I know you. This is tearing you up inside. If you love Janet that much, why go?" he asked gently._

_"I'm not a selfish person and neither is Selmak," Jacob countered. "We **cannot** let a race of people die. Not when we can save them…no matter what the personal cost. Janet understands this. She's willing to wait for us. Our only hope is that we can return to her."_

_"Ok, Jacob," George said, relenting. "I know you've made up your mind and there's no changing it. I will abide by your wishes. But I'll say again, you had better come back in one piece or I will find you in heaven or hell and give you an ear full!"_

_"Selmak and I will do our best," Jacob smiled, getting to his feet. He offered his hand to George. "Take care of my little girl for me. And I hope to see you again, soon."_

_"Likewise," George smiled, returning the handshake._

_Jacob headed for the door but stopped and turned back to George._

_"One more thing, George…a word of advice. For the time being, do not trust any Tok'ra unless it's Selmak or Malek. And especially, do not trust anything Delek tells you."_

_"You'll get no argument from me on that one."_

_"Delek is behind the Council's distrust of Selmak. We're sure of it. Only we have no proof. And until we get it, Selmak's in danger and so is anyone close to us."_

George sighed, picking up the photo of him and Jacob when they were young pilots in the Air Force. The photograph was a gift Jacob had given to George on his fifty-fifth birthday. Jacob had shanghaied George from his family and took him to a local bar where the two had gotten totally drunk that day of celebration! Well, George was well on his way to getting drunk. Jacob had been a Tok'ra for several months at the time and had quickly learned, after three shots and two beers, that Selmak prevented him from getting totally inebriated. Needless to say, Jacob wasn't too happy about it and bitched at George!

Selmak was still learning some of Earth's customs and didn't see the point of getting falling down drunk. However, since it was something important to Jacob Selmak graciously allowed the alcohol to affect Jacob's systems. Of course, Selmak being the joker he truly was intensified the effects of the beer and the tequila. George hadn't laughed that hard in such a long time as Jacob's words were so mixed up and slurred so badly after one more shot of Tequila was added to his system.

To this day, George still doesn't quite know how they made it home in one piece. Both men could barely stand together, leaning against each other, let alone drive! The only logical conclusion George could come up with was that Selmak had driven them home. George wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing or something one best not examine too closely! It was bad enough the following morning that Jacob was bright eyed and busy tailed because Selmak took care of **his** hangover while George had a splitting headache the size of Texas and his stomach was twisting about fiercer than a tornado. Still, they had one memorable evening reminiscing about old times!

"He was a character to make one laugh when they're alone," a voice said, bringing George back to reality.

"Yes, Jacob was indeed a character," George smiled.

Jared moved across the room and noticed the picture frame in George's hand.

"May I?" he asked, holding out his hand.

George gladly handed over the photograph.

"So, that's what Jacob looked like with hair!" Jared joked. "Selmak often told Malek and I that Jacob having hair on top of his head was just a figment of his host's imagination."

George chuckled, "Selmak did have a wicked sense of humor. Though a few times Jacob ended up being the butt of the jokes."

"It was something Selmak did to all of his hosts," Jared admitted. "And if I might add, Jacob was able to get back at him once or twice! The first host to ever do such a thing to Selmak! I even joked with Selmak that he was getting sentimental in his old age for allowing it to happen. Of course, that didn't go over well as one day I ended up stuck in the baths without my clothes or a towel and had to walk…make that run back to my quarters…naked! Selmak didn't let the joke end there…he orchestrated it so I had to run by more than half the Council members as they were exiting the chambers."

George laughed as Jared handed the picture back.

"Yes, I myself have been the victim of several of Jacob's pranks!" George smiled. "A week after I met him, thinking he was such a hard ass on the squad, he did something similar to me when a four star General was in house making inspections around the base! I found myself locked in the showers when the General came by the barracks. Jacob stood behind the General with a straight face while the other guys behind him were trying not to laugh. The General laid into me for being caught without my britches."

"I was just a kid at twenty-three on a new assignment. I tried desperately to plead my case, which only brought down the wrath of the General. After about fifteen minutes of an ass chewing, Jacob steps up to the General and says, 'I think he's had enough Gus' and hands him a twenty dollar bill!"

"Jacob bribed the General?" Jared asked.

"The man wasn't even in the Air Force! He was a groundskeeper on the base!" George laughed. "I didn't know whether to knock that shit-eating-grin off Jake's face or just shoot him in cold blood. I was so pissed off! The guys started laughing…I mean falling down laughing at me. I just snapped and jumped Jake. I was young and hadn't learned to control my temper yet."

"We were finally separated before our CO showed up to see what all the ruckus was about. Later that day, we all got drunk together. I was able to look back and laugh with the others. And Jake and I have been friends ever since."

"True friends are hard to find General Hammond," Jared smiled. "We were lucky to have been theirs."

"Yes we were."

"I have a request to make, General Hammond. I know it is not permitted, but I would like to attend Jacob's funeral. There is something I wish say to his family and his friends. And before you protest, we will be in the company of several member of the SGC who will be attending. I will be safe."

George really was about to protest. However, he could see the sincerity in Jared's eyes. The man was hurting as much as George was from the deaths of their good friends.

"Very well," George smiled warmly. "As Teal'c will be attending the funeral as well, I will assign him to you while you are away from the base."

"I understand," Jared nodded. "Now, there is another matter that needs to be addressed...the surviving members of the Tok'ra. Many have asked Malek about what will happen to them now. I think relocating many of them to a safe planet would be ideal. Some have expressed a desire to return to their homeworlds."

"I don't see why we can't arrange for that to happen."

"Also, a few have also express their desire to remain and fight with the Tau'ri against the Goa'uld. They can be valuable assets to the SGC or even to one of your Alpha or Beta sites."

"I'll have to discuss the situation with my superiors but I don't for see a problem. I'm sure we will be able to accommodate you and your people."

Jared's head dipped down and his eyes flashed brightly as he looked back up. Accustomed to the transition, George wasn't a bit surprised.

"Malek, is there something you wish to add?"

"_Indeed_," Malek frowned. "_Once my fellow Tok'ra have been taken care of, Jared and I are going to complete Jacob's mission."_

George blinked in surprise.

"_Delek_," Malek simply said.

"Is that wise?"

"_Dark and difficult times lay ahead of us all, General Hammond. Many of us must face the choice between what is right and what is easy_," Malek countered. "_And my path leads to Delek. He must be brought to justice for what he did to my people and to our friends_."

"You remind me a little bit of Jacob," George smiled. "He too often made difficult choices. But once his mind was made up there was no changing it."

"_It is true, Jacob and I have a few idiosyncrasies in common. Only because he had so much in common with Selmak, who just happened to be my tutor and mentor_."

"So, you're as stubborn as a mule too!"

"_From what Jacob explained the expression to me…yes_," Malek smiled proudly.

"Then I wish you all the best and if I may say…remember, you do have friends here. Don't hesitate to call on us if you need help."

"_Thank you, General Hammond_," Malek said, shaking George's hand. "_We will never forget_."

* * *

Teal'c observed Daniel Jackson talking with Dr. Fraiser from Jackson's car. The young man seemed overly concerned of late for the Doctor and insisted on stopping by her house before continuing on to Colonel O'Neill's residence. Indeed, Teal'c himself had also been concerned for the small woman. He noticed her restrained tears during the Tok'ra funeral ceremony. He also noticed that Jackson was quick to escort her from the gate room when the procession was dismissed. Had Teal'c not remained behind with O'Neill and Major Carter he would have gone to see if the Doctor was well. Then, sometime later, when he went to see her she had already left the base.

Early on, when he first joined the Tau'ri, Teal'c quickly learned that Janet Fraiser was never one to hide her feelings during any given moment. Her fiery temper, though rare, was often heeded by many SGC personnel, including her superior officers. The concern for every single one of her patients was evident in her expressions whether the patient was doing well or dying. And she never hesitated to flash her bright smile at anyone, even Teal'c.

She never looked at him differently even though he was different because he was a Jaffa. Unlike with others whom Teal'c had to earn their trust, Fraiser gave hers willingly. During his first days amongst the Tau'ri he had even asked her why she was so trusting. Her response was one of sincerity and pure honesty, 'Teal'c you strike me as the kind of man who wouldn't hesitate to hurt of us if you wished. The fact that you have not tells me your intentions are true. And I'm an excellent judge of character…you are one of the good guys Teal'c. Oh, yeah you come off as this big bad warrior guy, but you're just a softy on the inside.'

It took many months before Teal'c fully comprehended what she had told him as he was so unfamiliar with the Tau'ri's language. He had only allowed everyone to see the warrior for so long that it took a great deal of time for Teal'c to allow his 'softer' side to be seen and he only did so with his closest Tau'ri friends. Janet Fraiser being one of his closest.

Teal'c suddenly got out of the car. Jackson's attempts to console her were failing as she was obviously very upset and in tears. Teal'c could understand her mourning over so much loss of life but her emotions seemed much deeper and more personal. This confused him, as her tears were the equivalent of a woman mourning the loss of a man she loved. Teal'c was not aware of Janet Fraiser's involvement with anyone on such an intimate level.

"Daniel, please…just go! I **_want_** to be alone!" she adamantly said through her tears.

Right away, Teal'c knew Dr. Jackson was not making things any better. Janet Fraiser was now visibly shaking and profoundly upset. Regardless of Teal'c's lack of knowledge about whom Fraiser was seeing, he understood all to well her pain and empathized with her.

"Daniel Jackson, perhaps it is best if you return to the car," Teal'c suggested, making it clear that there was no room for debating the suggestion. But Jackson didn't move. "Your intentions are admirable and I'm sure Dr. Fraiser appreciates them. However, she does have a right to mourn alone if she so desires."

Daniel sighed. His eyes filled with the revelation that he had gone too far. Teal'c couldn't blame his friend for being himself. Dr. Jackson was passionate in everything he did.

"I'm sorry, Janet," Jackson frowned, taking hold of her hand. "I was only trying to help."

"I know you were Daniel. But I will be fine. I'm not a wilting flower," she smiled. "I can take care of myself."

"Indeed, Dr. Fraiser is a most resilient woman," Teal'c added, making her smile just a tad brighter.

"Thank you, Teal'c," she responded, squeezing his hand in both of hers.

Teal'c returned the gesture by taking hold of both her hands.

"I to know what it is like to have lost some one dear to my heart," he said, bringing her to tears again. "As does Dr. Jackson. This is why we both are so concerned for you and simply want you to know that you are not alone…you have friends who care deeply for you."

"I do know," she sniffled, immediately hugging Teal'c. "I know."

He enveloped her in a big hug. As did Dr. Jackson. Both men leaving her to mourn alone as she had wished and returned to the car.

Now, Teal'c was an intelligent man. He had once thought that Dr. Jackson was involved with Dr. Fraiser as the young man was always around her office. But Jackson was persistent with his claims that they were only friends. Teal'c thought the man's claims were full of 'piss and wind' as O'Neill called it when they were discussing the issue. However, after witnessing Janet Fraiser's behavior after learning of Jacob Carter and Selmak's death Teal'c soon realized what he thought was wrong. Looking back, Teal'c did recall that Jacob Carter had frequented the Doctor's office when he was not injured. And before the Tok'ra left a month ago, Teal'c did see Dr. Fraiser leaving Jacob's private quarters. She didn't notice Teal'c as she was trying to cover the fact that she was crying as she hurried down the hallway.

His heart weighed heavily within him. Not only for the loss of his friend and comrade but also for the loss that Fraiser had to endure.

"How long have you known about Jacob Carter's relationship with Janet Fraiser?" he asked, breaking the silence as Jackson drove the car.

Jackson shot Teal'c a surprised look.

"How long have **_you_** known?" the young man questioned.

"I only just realized," Teal'c replied solemnly. "The evidence was not apparent until just now."

"I found out yesterday," Daniel sighed. "She was in her office…crying. I was concerned and a little confused why she was crying so much. She told me. But now that you know, you can't tell Sam or anyone else. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. And Janet's going to tell Sam sometime after the funeral in Georgetown."

"Her secret is safe with me," Teal'c nodded.

"Can you keep another secret?" Jackson asked excitedly.

"I am capable of keeping many secrets."

"Right…sorry…anyway, the reason why I've been overly concerned for her is because she's pregnant. This baby is all she has left of Jacob and I just want to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Teal'c said nothing but did raise an eyebrow in surprise. He did not think Tok'ra were allowed to have children for fear of the child being harcesis.

"I know what you're thinking," Jackson continued. "But it's my guess that Selmak knew there was a possibility that he and Jacob might not be coming back, so he allowed Janet to get pregnant. He was obviously very confident Jacob would be successful as Selmak left her a letter about the baby. He's going to be a normal baby of Jacob and Janet."

"I did not think such a thing were possible."

"Well, Selmak had been around a long time so I guess it makes sense that **_he_** would find a way."

"Indeed."

They were silent the remainder of the way until Dr. Jackson pulled up into O'Neill's driveway.

"Remember Teal'c…not a word to Jack."

"Do not worry, I have not forgetten," Teal'c replied.

"Sorry."

"I understand," Teal'c simply nodded then exited the car.

Though Teal'c had been confused about Dr. Fraiser's mourning, he was not confused about O'Neill's. The man was good friends with Jacob Carter and also had deep feelings for Major Carter. O'Neill has in fact, been by Major Carter's side as much as possible since learning of her father's death. And even now, as they sat down on the couch in the living room, O'Neill appeared to be in mourning. He had been home from the airport for some time but had not changed out of his dress uniform. Though it was slightly disheveled with his tie undone and the shirt's top few buttons undone.

"How's Sam?" Jackson asked.

"Oh…she's trying to be the tough soldier," Jack sighed while peeling the label off his beer bottle. "I'm not sure if she's actually cried or not. She won't even talk to me."

"She just needs time. Being with her brother and his family right now is a good thing."

"I agree. Family is very important during such times," Teal'c added.

"What about one's friends?" Jack asked, then got to his feet. "I'm getting another beer, do you guys want one?"

Neither Daniel nor Teal'c could respond before O'Neill left the room. Concerned, Teal'c did not hesitate and quickly followed his good friend into the kitchen. Jackson wisely stayed behind, as he knew that Teal'c and O'Neill had a special comradeship.

"O'Neill, if you permit me…"

The man waved his hand for Teal'c to continue.

"Major Carter need not speak about what **_you_** already know is hurting her. You, of all people understand her well enough that Major Carter has no problem speaking her mind when she so desires. It is simply your duty to be there for her when she is ready."

"Teal'c, I'm not sure she wants me there," O'Neill remarked, his head hanging low.

Teal'c smiled, "The two of you have deep feelings for each other. I am still at a loss as to why neither of you have acted on them. And do not quote me rules and regulations…for was it not you who told me that rules were meant to be broken? And again, I speak your own words…where there is a will there is a way."

Moving closer, Teal'c rested a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled warmly.

"Trust me when I say, Major Carter **_will_** be grateful for your continued presence during her time of need."

* * *

Her eyes were burning as General Hammond was speaking of her father. It wasn't because of the bright sun shining high in the sky. Nor was it because of the cold bitter wind as it whirled about through trees in this Georgetown cemetery. Sam actually thought she had cried all her tears away during the long week in San Diego with her brother and his family.

Yet, she wasn't prepared for this finale as her father's casket, though known to be empty by only a few people, sat beside her mother's burial site. Her emotions were overwhelming making it difficult for her as she tried not to cry again. It was bad enough she had done so in front of General Hammond. But what would her father's friends, the majority of them being high ranking officers in the Air Force and extremely tough men, think if Jake Carter's little girl was sobbing like a baby at her own father's funeral?

"_Are you sure you want to do this? The Air Force is a man's world, Sam!"_

"_Dad, it's what I want," she answered, continuing to pack her suitcase. "How else am I going to go into space? And this is the Academy…not the Air Force yet!"_

"_You always have to take the toughest route, don't you?" he smiled. "You're smart and you're beautiful. Both are going to be challenges that you have to overcome if you want to make it. Even at the Academy."_

"_Come on Dad, being smart is going to get me where I want to be."_

"_But you're too smart Sam. Even for a kid."_

"_I'm seventeen!"_

"_Exactly! You're still a kid! A girl who has so much to learn…"_

"_Dad, I'm not an idiot! And quit seeing me as a little girl! Because I'm not!"_

"_That's what terrifies me so much, Sam," he said, taking hold of her hands. He looked lovingly at her. "You're a girl growing into a beautiful young woman!"_

_Sam smiled, "I know what you're going to say. But I think I'm prepared enough to face a world of men seen as how you taught me how to defend myself against men twice your size! Really, Dad, I think I already have a reputation of being able kicking the shit out of a man, rumors spread by those two Airmen you had me use as punching bags!"_

"_I just wanted to make sure you could handle yourself," he chuckled. "By the way, those two did request to be transferred from my command for fear that I had another daughter that needed training!" Dad paused, turning serious. "Word of advice, to make it as far as you want to go, never let them think you're weak and never let them see you cry!"_

Sam was a little startled by her brother's arm as it wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes rapidly blinked, attempting to stop her tears and failing miserably. He simply smiled, handing her a tissue.

"Shh, it's ok to cry Sam," he whispered into her ear. "Not one person here will think you're weak. You're Jake's little girl who grew up to be tough as nails just like her old man."

She laughed quietly as they held leaned against each other and comforted each other. Both hers and her brother's tears freely rolling down their cheeks as General Hammond was quoting Remembrance, by SSgt. Robert W. Root, USAF, from the Arlington Cemetery during his eulogy. Though this was not a military cemetery, the ceremony was arranged and conducted by the Air Force.

"…Now that the fight is done. And those that we cherish are safe. Our friends are gone…Did they seal their fate so that we may enjoy the things they held so dear? After all this time, we must try and make amends. The only way to achieve a piece of mind is to honor our fallen friends."

General Hammond paused to clear his throat. Sam thought she saw his eyes glisten slightly as he had to take in a deep breath to gather himself before continuing.

"Many of you here knew Jake when he was a young cocky, arrogant, pilot who often flew by the seat of his pants at neck breaking speeds that could blow the hair right off the top of one's head. And as you know, while he may have lost his hair…" George paused, smiling as there were few chuckles in the crowed. His voice quivered slightly as he continued. "The man never lost his love for life, his family, or his friends. Jake my friend, you will be sorely missed."

Sam noticed the General quickly wipe away a few tears as he stepped down from the podium. He returned to his seat with the other members of the SGC. Sam was sitting with family and most of Dad's friends, some Air Force and some civilians who had worked with him at the Pentagon. Most were people Sam didn't even know.

Though Sam was where she should be, a part of her felt like she should be with those people she worked closely with. To one side of General Hammond was Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and the Tok'ra Malek. On the other side was Janet and Daniel. It seemed odd being apart from her team and her co-workers. After all, they were essentially her extended family when one considers all they've been through the past few years.

Yet, from here she could see how her father's death was affecting each one of them. The General looked as if he just lost his closest brother. She hadn't known her father and Hammond were **_that_** close of friends. She knew they were mutual friends but had forgotten that the Hammonds and the Carters were stationed together long ago when Sam was three years old. And the friendship was something she never thought to ask about. Perhaps now she would because Hammond could tell her stories about her father that she didn't know.

Janet who had worked with Selmak a few times was even in tears. She was such a good, sweet person. She and Sam became dear friends. Sam knew that Janet would be in tears if she lost a patient that she didn't know and never met until they were brought to her care! Janet was passionate about her work and everything else in her life so her friend's tears didn't surprise Sam.

Sam also noticed that Daniel, who was equally shaken by the death of her father, was holding Janet's hand tightly. That didn't surprise Sam either as she's often seen Daniel hanging around Janet's office or seen them both having a friendly chat in the commissary over breakfast or lunch or a pot of coffee. Those two were coffee fiends and were equally passionate about their work. Sam often wondered when they were ever going to get together, as they seemed to have quite a few things in common. Perhaps her father's death made them realize how short life truly is.

Then there was Teal'c. Through his long life he had lost so many warrior friends. He too was deeply affected having lost a fellow warrior and good friend in both her father and Selmak. Teal'c had always expressed his gratitude towards her father and Selmak for rescuing him and the Colonel from the malfunctioning Deathglider. As a Jaffa it was in Teal'c nature to never forget such acts of selflessness. His honor simply wouldn't allow him to.

Sam sighed, staring at Colonel O'Neill…Jack who had been acting selfless of late. He had also been so empathetic towards her that day she last saw him. He took her to the base, was beside her during the Tok'ra funeral ceremony and he drove her to the Airport where he remained until she boarded her plane for San Diego. He never said anything except how sorry he was about her Dad. He was simply there for her if she needed him.

She felt bad for bottling up her emotions that day and keeping him at arm's length. She knew he was only trying to help. But this was **_her_** Dad who died. It wasn't the random death of some close friend or fellow officer. Friends have come and gone during her lifetime. Personnel have been replaced during her career. But she only had one father. And from her point of view, a father or a mother can never truly be replaced.

She wasn't sure if Jack really understood that. Since, from what Daniel told her, Jack never really had loving parents the way she did. His mother left when he was a little boy and his father was an abusive drunk. Not exactly the all American Family consisting of Mom, Dad, son and daughter and the optional dog or cat. Sam at least had all of that for a generous portion of her life minus the dog and cat.

On the other hand, Jack did lose a son and it had nearly killed him. She understood a little of that as she felt like she wanted to die after mom's death and felt the same way after learning that Dad was gone. Because of that, Sam knew she should at least thank him and apologize to him.

"Who's this Jared guy?" Mark asked her in a hushed voice, pulling Sam from her inner thoughts.

"What? Oh…he's a guy Dad worked with," she replied, wondering what Jared, Malek's host, had to say about her father.

Actually, she was wondering if it was actually Jared who was in control. Perhaps it was Malek who was speaking as he could use his host's voice when talking. None the less, she was paying close attention.

"I would like to open with a few words from a song I once heard…they remind me of Jacob and I believe that they would be appropriate," Jared started then cleared his throat. All the while Sam was trying to figure out what song he was going to be quoting as she didn't believe Tok'ra heard any of Earth's music! "Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew. When I bit off more than I could chew. But through it all, when there was doubt. I ate it up and spit it out. I face it all and I stood tall. And did it my way. I've loved. I've laughed and cried. I've had my fill- my share of losing. But now, as tears subside, I find it all so amusing. To think I did all that. And may I say, not in a shy way – Oh no. Oh no, not me. I did it my way. For what is a man? What has he got? If not himself. Then he has naught. To say the things he truly feels. And not the word of one who kneels. Let the record show I took the blows and did it my way."

Sam smiled approvingly, as did many others including her brother. She was definitely going to have to ask Jared how he heard that song. It was one of her father's favorites, sung by Frank Sinatra. And it happened to describe her father perfectly.

"I only knew Jacob for a few short years," Jared continued, this time looking directly at Sam and her brother. "But I must say this, and there are many who would agree with me, that Jacob was the kind of man that if you had met only for a brief moment he left a lasting impression. For those of us who were lucky enough to get to know him, found him to be stubborn and intelligent but more importantly found him loyal to those he called friends."

"He was the one of the most honorable men I've ever had the privilege of working with and getting to know. And though Jacob was loyal to his friends, his heart…his heart was always with his family. For once you truly got to know Jacob and were considered good a friend he would show you several pictures of his son, his daughter and of his grandchildren. And to look in his face when he spoke of them, one could see the depth of his affection for his loved ones."

Jared paused, tears glistened in his eyes and his face was full of such sincerity.

"Mark…Sam…though your father was often far away from you both, you were **_never_** far away from his heart."

Instead of heading directly to his seat, Jared came over and embraced both Mark and Sam together.

"I am so sorry," he wept.

Mark and Sam, who were already in tears themselves, hugged him right back. Shortly after that, the priest said his final words and invited everyone to pay their respects to Jacob and to his remaining family members. Mark and Sam were receiving hugs and apologies from each of their father's friends. Mark's wife, Melissa, was near by, doing her best to console the children who were taking their granddad's death very hard.

Tiffany at age nine was in tears, sitting in her mother's lap. William at age eleven had tried not to cry during the whole ceremony but was unsuccessful as he hid his face on his Mom's shoulder. Their sobbing only deepened Sam's sadness for Jared was right, Dad did make an impression on one. And it was very obvious that though his visits with his grandkids were brief, a day here or a few days there, his time with them was memorable.

"Sam, you don't mind if I take Melissa and the kids back to the hotel?" Mark asked, looking at his children. "Melissa's tired and not feeling well. All this traveling isn't good for her or the baby. Plus, I'm not really the military type and I've already heard quite a few stories about Dad and his hell raising days as a young ambitious pilot and prankster."

"No, go ahead," she smiled, remembering how Dad pulled a few practical jokes on Mom. She knew he had a sense of humor but had forgotten about the jokes. Especially on Halloween when he loved to scare the crap out of Mom. "I'll be fine, Mark. Take care of Melissa and that baby."

"You always could take care of yourself and others," he smiled. "There were a number of occasions Dad and I would have thrown more than a few punches at each other if you hadn't stepped between us."

"Try not to think about that…remember Dad as he was with your kids."

"It's hard, Sam…so many years wasted," he wept. "I always thought we would get the chance to make up for lost time. Now he's gone."

Sam wrapped her arms around him, comforting him the only way she knew how. For once in her life, she didn't have the answers and wasn't sure if she would ever have them.

* * *

Several hours had passed since the funeral ended. Janet's stomach was still doing flip-flops. She wasn't entirely sure if it was because of the funeral or because her body was now feeling the full effects of her pregnancy. Everything felt out of whack. As a doctor she knew her body's hormones were re-calibrating themselves to accommodate the baby she carried. Still, such knowledge did nothing to stop her morning sickness, which seemed to strike at any given moment.

Janet didn't like feeling so out of control. Her skills as a doctor enabled her to save lives and it was a skill she was gifted at. However, the past week she felt somewhat like a medical student apt in knowledge but lacking in experience. And so much like the medical student, Janet was eager for the experience knowing full well there would be bumps along the way of this miraculous journey.

'Well Thomas, what did you think of your father's funeral?' she internally asked her son. Talking to him the past week had become a habit now. 'A true hero's honoring? He certainly had more friends than I had realized. Which only fortifies my belief that your father was truly a remarkable man. You would be proud to be called his son.'

'And he would be proud of you, Thomas. I expect that if you are anything like your father, you will grow to be a good man, stubborn but definitely a good person. However, I'm sorry to say son, you may be doomed to lose your hair as your father did and as my grandfather did too. Not sure if your uncle Selmak was able to take care of that on the genetic level or not. Regardless, never fear my son. For the future always holds hope for the possibilities are endless.'

Boisterous laughter caught Janet's attention, drawing her from her inner conversation. Around her, the gathering had dwindled down to a few of Jacob's closest Air Force buddies at the bar behind the couch she was sitting on. Such men who knew Jacob when he was very young before his had even met his wife.

"So Colonel Madsen's yelling at the squad at the top of his lungs, 'You ladies got your head's screwed on backwards today? What the hell do you call that formation? Cause it sure as hell wasn't flying!'" retired General Douglas Murphy said, from behind his bar.

He was a tall, proud man with a deep booming voice and from what Janet learned was one of the first to have known Jacob as they had entered the Air Force together as teenage boys of eighteen yearning to be men. With him was retired Colonel Robert Harwood who was also there with Jacob and Murphy during their beginning years in the Air Force. The two men were telling a story to General Hammond and Major Carter. Janet noticed Colonel O'Neill lingering nearby Sam nursing a beer.

"And Jake, raises his hand to answer the SOB," Harwood continues. "Madsen, marches right up to Jake and looks down at him, trying to intimidate him…'You think you've got the answer, Carter? You want to explain to me what kind of formation the squad was flying in?'"

"And without hesitation, Jake answers…'It's called a cluster fuck, Sir!'" Murphy bellows out, making everyone laugh, even Sam and the Colonel.

Janet herself was giggling as she listened from her seat. Her stomach turning too much to risk moving.

"And Madsen's like…'What did you say?'" Harwood laughed.

"'A cluster fuck, Sir! That's when you have five pilots flying in a fucked up formation because each pilot thinks he's the leader and no one thinks they're part of the team, Sir,'" Murphy chuckled. He then sighed, "Jake had balls for talking that way to our CO."

"Yeah, but Madsen made Jake squadron leader the next day," Harwood added. "Madsen was one stupid, tough SOB but he was smart enough to recognize the characteristics of a leader when he saw one. And we all knew Jake was the best pilot on the base."

"I'm not sure it was Jake's flying ability that helped to persuade Madsen," Murphy cut in. "The squad was the most troublesome lot on the base. The five of us were always playing illegal poker games, smuggling beer into our bunker, and smoking those illegal cigars. It was Jake who always stood up for us, bullshitting the Colonel with flattery and managing to get us all out of trouble."

"What was it Madsen said…'That's bullshit Carter! But, unbelievably good bullshit!'" Harwood smiled. "Jake may have been a silver tongued devil, but he did always say what was exactly on his mind. Madsen respected that. And Jake did speak his mind often didn't care who he was speaking too. Right, George?"

"What did he call you when you replaced Parker?" Murphy asked.

"He called me an ignorant red neck who wouldn't know the difference between the rear of the plane from the nose, even if the nose was jammed up my ass!" Hammond said, making Sam's mouth drop open in shock.

"Don't worry darling," Murphy smiled at her. "Jake's bark was always worse than his bite. At the time he was so angry with himself. He was always hardest on himself. He blamed Parker's crash on himself because he was squad leader. There was nothing any of us could tell him to make him see it differently. Parker's hydraulics malfunctioned plain and simple. But Jake always believed if Parker was better prepared he might have been saved."

"As a result, Jake took me in and showed me the ropes," Hammond smiled. "Though at first, I thought he was a hard ass and couldn't understand why you guys were so loyal to him."

"Jake got you good!" Harwood laughed heartily. "The look on your face when you realized Gus wasn't the General you thought he was! I swear fire was coming out your nose when you realized it was all a big joke! You were so pissed at Jake!"

"I didn't think we could pull you off him!" Murphy added.

"Thankfully no harm was done," Hammond smiled. "Jake had a long talk with me. He explained how he had to see how the new guy would react. He needed to know if I was going to fit in with his squad. Apparently I passed with flying colors as I was excepted by all of you."

"And as evident at how shit-faced we got you, George! Your wife was so mad at us for bringing you home in such condition."

"Honestly, I don't remember her ever being mad," Hammond replied. "Marie never hesitated to let me have it if I came home after drinking a few too many beers with the guys."

"Well, you **_were_** passed out when we dragged you home. And Jake talked to her, calmed her down. Explained to her not to worry about you as you were in the best hands the Air Force had to offer," Murphy added.

"Jake did always take care of his own…**_always_**," Harwood said, his eyes glistening. "He was there for me when my Jessica passed away. He flew across the country to help with the arrangements. He refused to let my kids do it for me, saying it was something they shouldn't have to do as they were barely even adults."

"He was there for me too after a drunk driver killed my little granddaughter Stephanie," Murphy swallowed hard. "The entire family was devastated. My son, David and his wife couldn't cope with the idea of their child being gone. Neither could my wife and I. Jacob's wife hadn't even been in the grave two months yet he was there, making all the arrangements for my little darling."

"He went AWOL for a week and flew half way around the world when my Marie died from her cancer," Hammond spoke sadly. "To this day I have no idea how he found out because I never called him. He just showed up in the middle of the night, broke a window to get into my house and found me sitting in the dark of my bedroom on the floor. I wouldn't have moved from that spot if not for Jake."

"Whenever one of us was in desperate need, Jake always seemed to be there," Murphy remarked, then raised his glass. "Here's to Jake!"

"To Jake!" they said raising their drinks.

"To Jake," Janet whispered to herself.

'Did you hear that Thomas?' she asked her son, her hand gently resting on her queasy stomach. 'Your father was a man of loyalty and integrity. So I don't want you being angry that he's not around. Ok?'

"Sorry it took so long," Daniel smiled, sitting beside her and handing her the glass of Alchazeltzer. "Mrs. Murphy had to rummage through three different medicine cabinets to find it!"

"Thank you," she said, quickly taking a sip.

"How you doing?" he asked as the group at the bar was laughing loudly again.

"Daniel, you were only gone ten minutes. My condition hasn't changed much," she smiled at him.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly.

"You're a good friend," she said, patting the back of his hand. "Want to continue being a good friend and take me back to the hotel?"

"Sure," he said, quickly getting to his feet and helping her up.

Once on her feet, Janet went over to Sam.

"I'm so sorry, Sam," she said, hugging her good friend tightly.

"Thank you so much for being here, Janet," Sam responded, hugging Janet just as tight.

"When are you coming back to Colorado?"

"A couple of days. I'm going to fly back to San Diego with Mark and his family tomorrow afternoon, stay with them for a day then fly back home."

"How about this weekend we have a girl's night out," Janet suggested. "You can come over to my house and we can get fat on pizza and ice-cream. Maybe even some beer as you know you can crash in Cassie's room since she's at college now."

"Sounds great! I'd like that," Sam smiled. "Again, thank you so much for coming."

"What are friends for," Janet smiled, holding back her tears as she had done each time she was near Sam since hearing of Jacob's death.

After all her good-byes were said, she and Daniel left. Back at the hotel, he hugged her and wished her a goodnight. Once alone, Janet let out her tears, curling beneath the bed covers. But the didn't last long as she found herself so looking forward to telling Sam about the baby and her relationship with Jacob and Selmak. The idea made her remember when she and Jacob seriously discussed the issue of telling Sam about their relationship.

_"What's wrong?" she asked when Jacob let out a heavy sigh in the dim light of dawn._

_"I was wondering about what Sam might think of us," he replied, his hand slowly sliding up and down her arm as it rested across his chest._

_"I suspect she would be happy for you and me," Janet answered honestly. "She did tell me once or twice how lonely you seemed at times even though you were blended with Selmak."_

_"I don't know…I am in an intimate relationship with her best friend," he countered. "I know Sam, she might get weirded out!"_

_Janet moved and straddled him. His hands rested on her hips as she looked down at him._

_"Why would she be weirded out?" she asked. "What we have is perfectly normal…even with Selmak involved in the relationship. Besides, Sam's a big girl now. I'm sure the idea of her father having sex wouldn't effect the relationship between you both that much. I'm sure she's well aware that she wasn't dropped off on your doorstep by the stork and has a full understanding of how the birds and the bees work!"_

_Jacob laughed beneath her. Janet took advantage, tickling his sides making him laugh even harder. She was always amazed that a man like Jacob was so ticklish. She didn't even have to tickle him that much to get him going! His hands weakly defended himself, allowing her to do with him as she pleased._

_Then he decided to try tickling her. Janet thwarted him, blocking each of his attempts. Both were laughing wildly even as she managed to grab hold of his hands pinning them both firmly down on the bed beside his head._

_"Now whatcha gonna do?" she teased, leaning forward with all her weight in hopes of keeping him pinned._

_"I could think of a few things," he smirked. "Things I certainly wouldn't want you discussing with my daughter if and when we do tell her about us. But the real question here is what are **you** going to do?"_

_"I could think of a few things," she cooed before kissing him fiercely._

_She released her hold, immediately feeling his hands slide beneath his T-shirt that she was wearing._

_"Maybe we can wait to tell her," she said, sitting up and pulling the shirt off._

_"You are so beautiful, Janet," he whispered as his hands moved up her arms to her neck. "I think we can definitely wait to tell her." His hands slowly moving down, caressing her body affectionately. "After all, we have lots of time."_

_"I agree, we have lots of time to tell her," she said, before leaning down and kissing him passionately._

Janet hurried into the bathroom at that all to familiar feeling of her stomach rising into her throat. What little she ate at the wake was expelled in one heave. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take staring down the drain of the porcelain bowl as she was becoming familiar with the brand names of each one she had used throughout the week!

Moving to the sink, Janet rinsed her mouth then brushed her teeth. After that she went back into the room, removed her dress uniform and changed into her favorite shirt she loved sleeping in. The shirt was actually one of Jacob's favorites that he often went to bed wearing and she often woke wearing while lying in his arms. To any one else it was just a gray Air Force T-shirt. To Janet it was **_Jacob's_** Air Force T-shirt and therefore it was of great importance to her.

Before reaching the bed, Janet paused in front of the full-length mirror. She turned to the side, observing her profile and trying to image what she would look like when near full-term. She knew her tiny figure was going to change dramatically. Thankfully she wasn't having cravings yet. But Janet was so looking forward to the day when her belly would be extended to the point where she would feel like she was going to burst. Then shortly after that, Jacob's son would be in her arms. That day made all the discomforts now worth it and gave her comfort as she climbed under the covers, turning the light off.

"So Thomas, you going to join the Air Force and be a pilot just like your daddy?" she asked, smiling brightly in the darkness, rubbing both hands over her stomach as she lay on her back. "My luck, I'll probably ended up paying for half your tuition for medical school! Oh well, we can always hope for a full scholarship, right?"

* * *

_For once Jack finished his report on time. Well, he finished it ahead of time. Truth was he was keeping himself busy in order to hang around the base and wait until an appropriate time to visit Carter in the infirmary. The appropriate time being after Jacob Carter left the base, as Jack didn't want Jacob to get any ideas about his daughter and her CO._

_With fifteen minutes to go until Jacob's departure, Jack figured it was safe enough so he ventured out into the hallways. He was slowly meandering through the tunnels on his way towards the infirmary when an all too familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks._

_"Jack!"_

_Jack cringed on the inside as he turned to see Jacob moving quickly towards him. The man had already thanked Jack and Teal'c earlier for rescuing his daughter. As he moved closer, Jack had no idea what Jacob wanted now. Jack knew Jacob was an intelligent man and could only assume it had something to do with Sam, as this tunnel was the only one in this sector that lead to directly to the infirmary._

_"What can I do for you Jacob?" Jack asked, noticing how convenient it was that the hallway was deserted!_

_"We need to talk," Jacob said seriously and in that concerned fatherly tone._

_Without realizing it, Jack rolled his eyes. It was an automated response, something he had done his entire life when he was confronted with 'the talk'. It didn't matter what the talk was about, school grades, drugs, girls, sex, following orders…whatever, Jack always responded the same way. He knew what had to get done and he didn't need someone to remind him of it!_

_Only Jacob wasn't like any of Jack's teachers or commanding officers. Jacob simply stood there with his arms folded staring intently at Jack._

_"Sorry Jacob," Jack said, shrugging his shoulders._

_"I'm going to get straight to it."_

_"Really? You, Jake…a bullshitter!"_

_Again, Jack got the look and again apologized._

_"It's a good thing you didn't know me when I was younger."_

_"That was a lot of hair ago, wasn't it!" Jack joked, this time getting a smile out of Jacob._

_"Seriously, Jack, I want you to listen and stop with the wise cracks for five minutes," Jacob ordered and continued on before Jack could give a response. "I know you have feelings for my daughter and that she has feelings for you."_

_'Here it comes!' Jack thought. To Jacob he said, "She's my second in command…"_

_"Cut the crap Jack! I wasn't born yesterday! And don't pretend to be so dense," Jacob snapped. He paused then softened his tone. "Sam's my only daughter. All I want is for her to be happy. And if that's with you then I have no problem with that."_

_Jack blinked in surprise not expecting to ever hear those words uttered by Major Carter's father to him!_

_"You sure about that Jacob? She could do **way** better than me, Sir."_

_"Maybe. But I know you, Jack. You and I are a lot alike. And I know you would take care of Sam the way that she deserves. I'm just saying, as a father, I want my daughter to be safe and happy."_

Jack sighed replaying his last conversation with Jacob over and over. It was one conversation he had never expected to have with Carter's father. In fact, Jack often imagined Jacob's 'talk' to be more…life threatening. Or at least along the lines of him threatening to remove vital parts of Jack's male anatomy if he ever touched or even looked at Carter in that way.

_"Just take care of my little girl, Jack. That's all I want."_

Again, Jack sighed. If he had known that was the last time he had a chance to talk with Jacob he would have say something like…'Sure Dad, she's in safe hands with me!' After which, no matter what kind of mood Jacob was in, he probably would have ripped of those vital parts of Jack's anatomy!

Looking through the windshield, Jack wondered if Jacob knew he wasn't going to make it back home. That's the only reason Jack could figure as to why Jacob had 'the talk' with him. It made sense. But even with Jacob's consent, it still didn't make things any easier for Jack.

He'd been sitting in his truck for half an hour now. The sun had set and the lights were now on in a few of the windows of Carter's house. This was something he had been debating all week about since hearing of Jacob's death and he was still unsure whether he should even have come here or not. Hell, he couldn't even remember arriving here. He was simply driving his truck around town and somehow it made its way to her house.

_"Jack, don't be afraid to take a chance…she won't wait around forever," Jacob smiled then walked away._

Jack finally exited his truck. He switched his cell phone off and replaced it in his jacket pocket. He didn't want to be disturbed if Carter needed comforting. He was sure she didn't want to be disturbed as he discovered that she had unplugged of her private line and turned off her cell phone when he tried calling her earlier and couldn't get through.

She had just returned from San Diego this morning. Jack knew she wouldn't have shut herself off from everyone, him included, to just rest from her trip. The funeral had been two days ago. He sat at a distance but kept a watchful eye on her during the ceremony. He was even near her during the wake, keeping his distance and respecting her space. He knew she was hurting deep inside, her tears at the funeral were the proof.

But that invisible barrier they both had erected was just so hard to break through. Tonight, no matter what, Jack decided he **_had_** to get through to her. He quickly rang the doorbell and waited. There was no answer so he rang it again. Again, still no answer.

"Carter!" he shouted, pounding on the door. "For crying out loud! Carter, open the door! I'm freezing my ass off out here!"

He was getting ready to break a window when the door suddenly opened. Right away, he could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen. Even the end of her nose and her cheeks were slightly flushed. She was alone and grieving. Something all to familiar to Jack as he had done just that after his son had died. Closing himself off from the world was all he could do as he slowly shut down. The result being that he lost his wife and nearly killed himself. Jack would be damned if he allowed Carter to do the same thing. He was certain, Jacob would haunt him for not taking care of Carter!

"Come here," he said, pulling her into his arms.

She didn't struggle and leaned into him. Upon feeling the warmth of her body against his and her trembling in his arms he realized he was such an idiot. He should have done this long ago. Quickly moving inside, Jack helped her over to the couch where he sat her down and sat down beside her. For the longest time she wept on his shoulder as he caressed her back with his hands.

Glancing down, Jack happened to notice the photos scattered on the coffee table. Well, they weren't exactly scattered. They were neatly organized. Too neatly organized. No doubt Carter was diligently categorizing the photos of her father and of her family.

"Wow…your Dad actually had hair?" he asked, making her laugh lightly.

Jack reached and picked up the photo of Jacob not in his uniform but in everyday clothing sitting on a chair cradling a baby with big blue round eyes in his arms.

"He's smiling too. I didn't think he was capable," he joked, leaning back into the couch.

"He had just returned from Vietnam," Carter sniffled, moving so she could see the photo, still securely wrapped in one of Jack's arms.

"You the baby?"

"Yeah…I was born exactly nine months after he left for his tour."

"Way to go Dad!" he said, making her laugh again.

"I was four months old before he finally got to hold me for the first time," she said sadly. "When I was older I accidentally found out that I almost never met my father as he was MIA for a month over there. I'm not sure what happened to him, as he never talked about his tour during the war with Mom. In fact, he never talked about his job whenever he was home. At least not in front of my brother or me."

"Because home is about one's family," Jack said, speaking from experience. "Sometimes we don't know when we have to leave home or when we might return. So we have to make the most of it whenever we're home. And we keep home close to our hearts when we're away. Why else do you think pilots carry pictures of their loved ones in the breast pocket of their flight gear?"

"Dad carried the same two pictures of me and my brother with him throughout his career. Even when he joined the Tok'ra he kept them hidden on him at all times even during his undercover ops. Adding pictures of his grandkids to them when he and Mark reconciled."

Jack quickly put the picture down as she was crying again.

"Shh," he cooed, kissing the top of her head while holding her close.

For several long moments he simply held her, not saying anything, knowing that there was nothing he could say to make her feel any better. Sometimes words were never enough. Often in these situations words were never enough. And even more often, Jack believed that words got in the way. Hence the reason why Jack was never a man of many words and why he was a man of action.

Only Jack wasn't even sure when he first kissed her. Or even if he kissed her first! Hell, he wasn't even sure how long they had been kissing! And he only became aware that they were kissing rather enthusiastically just before they suddenly pulled breathlessly apart.

'This is wrong,' he thought to himself, closing his eyes. 'We shouldn't be doing this. Not now. I don't think her father intended for me to care for her this way…did he?'

Her hand caressed his facing, making him open his eyes. Her deep blue eyes had never looked so lovely before as they did during this moment. He longed to lose himself in those eyes as the feeling of her kiss still lingered on his lips. Her fingers trail along the stubble on his jawline to his lips.

"Sam…" his voice quivered.

"Shh…" she cooed pressing her finger against his lips.

Her kiss was soft at first, just a pressing of lips against one another. Then as it deepened he could feel the warmth of her tongue against his. He eagerly returned her kiss knowing there was no way to fight the inevitable now. And he willingly followed her as she leaned back allowing her to pull him down on top of her.

Whether it was right or wrong, Jack didn't care anymore. He loved Sam too much to hold back any longer. And whether the time was now or later, it wasn't going to matter one bit. Besides, what there were doing was perfectly natural as it was something men and women had been doing for hundreds of years.

Only they seemed to be rushing things. Jack found he couldn't slow himself down as his hands wandered beneath her blouse and her skirt. He had wanted her for so long and now he had her. He felt like a teenage too eager to experience such an intimate act. Not that Sam was trying to slow down either and seemed to only encourage him as she moved beneath him.

The first act ended up being over and done with far too quickly that Jack had to apologize to her.

"Sorry…I was…"

"Anxious," she smiled, pushing her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah…just a little," he said. "You too?"

She nodded with a devilish grin on her face.

Jack smiled, moving his lips around her neck and feeling her pulse was still rapidly beating. Her breathing was still fast to as was his and their passion was quick to rekindle. Only this time he wanted to do it properly. He effortlessly picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. There he slowly undressed her with is eyes while removing his own clothes.

He removed her clothes. His movements were slow and deliberate. His hands and lips pleasing and affection, kissing and stroking her soft skin as it slowly became exposed. Once done, he traveled back up her body, feeling her hands urging him on until their lips met.

This time, his body against hers, they made up for all those years of repression. His words of affection for her poured out as he emptied himself within her again and again. Much to his delight, she spoke of her love for him. And for several long hours, nothing else mattered to them as their joining engulfed them both entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: _Italics_ denote the symbiote is speaking or a flashback

Warning: Language, Adult Themes, and Violence

* * *

**"_To every thing…there is a season…And a time to every purpose under heaven. A time to be born, a time to die_****_, a_****_ time to plant, a time to reap, a time to kill, a time to heal, a time to laugh, a time to weep."_**

**_- - -'Turn, Turn, Turn' by the Byrds_**

The scene was one of pure carnage and destruction. Death was everywhere. The smoldering remains of Anubis' Jaffa and the Khell warriors, as well as a few of those Jaffa Decimus commanded, were scattered about the hallways of Anubis' fortress on Tartarus. The walls themselves told the tale of the battle with their scorched marks and their smeared spatters of blood.

Decimus slowly walked through the corridors and smiled to himself. He knew his lord and master would be very pleased. Decimus was pleased himself as this was the first true test of his master's small army of Jaffa. Their first battle won, though they were fewer in numbers. Decimus and his warriors would be rewarded greatly and looked forward to doing whatever biding his master required.

His large frame stood tall and proud. Not long ago, this was not the case for he like many of those that battled at his side today were outcasts and deemed failures. Decimus himself had failed in his mission for Ba'al. The result of such failure was that Decimus' family was killed before his very eyes. His wife whom he loved deeply and his son, who had only just received his primta and was showing promise to be a warrior even greater than his father. Decimus was then exiled, forced to live the rest of his life in misery as an outcast and alone with the memory of his family's deaths etched within his mind. No system lord would have him because he was branded as a failure.

A chance occurrence led him to his Master. Decimus saw the opportunity as a chance to redeem himself. His Master's plans were ambitious. The risk was great but the reward for success even greater. For if his Master succeeded, Decimus would be First Prime of the one true System Lord and most important, an all-powerful God.

Decimus' Master was indeed a God. Everything went according to his plan. The sensor array was shut down allowing Decimus and his battalion to approach undetected in their Al'kesh. And the weapons Meridius, his Master's chief scientist, provided for the battle gave them the advantage over the seemingly formidable Khell warriors.

Again, Decimus knew he was serving a true God as the idea for the weapon and its purpose came from his Master's mind. This combined with Meridius ingenuity for constructing them proved invaluable. Decimus looked forward to the next campaign so that he could proudly serve his Master. For Decimus knew that one day he would be able to avenge his family by killing Ba'al. His Master swore that when that day came, Decimus would be allowed to do whatever he desired to Ba'al. Decimus promised it would be a slow, torturous death for the system lord.

"Meridius, what have you discovered?" Decimus asked as he entered the science laboratory, his deep voice resonating off the walls.

"_I need time to make a proper report…_"

"Our Master is arriving within the hour," he sharply interrupted, raising his voice just slightly.

"_There was an attempt to destroy the information pertaining to the Khell warriors_," Meridius continued unphased even though his slender frame much smaller than that of Decimus. "_It will take time but I am certain I will be successful in retrieving the information._"

Decimus narrowed his dark eyes but said nothing more. To challenge Meridius would be like challenging their Master for the scientist was also their Master's second in command. Meridius was once heralded as the most brilliant mind throughout the known galaxy. Each system lord fought over obtaining his services. It is not exactly known how Meridius came to pledge his loyalty to their Master. Only that whatever transpired caused his pledge to be firmly planted so much so that their Master trusted Meridius implicitly.

"Very well," Decimus nodded then left Meridius to finish his task.

By the time Decimus made his was to the Chappa'ai it had come to live. His Master was arriving as planned. Decimus and the dozen warriors protecting the Chappa'ai knelt down, heads bowed, in waiting.

"_Rise, Decimus_," his master spoke. "_And report._"

Decimus rose, keeping his head bowed to stay low even though he actually stood taller than his Master did. His Master proceeded to walk down the corridor and Decimus followed, remaining slightly behind his Master and treading carefully so as not to step on his long flowing black silk cloak.

"All went according to your plan, my Master. Per your orders, we left no one alive. Even now a squad is patrolling the facilities to ensure there are no survivors."

"_Excellent! And what of Anubis?_" his Master asked, coming to a stop and facing Decimus.

Decimus stood tall and proud, "We cornered him in his throne room as you told us. He fled by use of the Asgard beaming technology, just like the coward you said he was. His cargo vessel, though cloaked, was easily spotted in the planet's atmosphere by our Al'kesh."

His Master's smiled widened as Decimus paused dramatically knowing his Master would be greatly pleased.

"The ship was obliterated, my Master!"

"_Well done!_" his Master cheered, laying a proud hand on Decimus's shoulder. "_You have done well in honoring me with this victory._"

"My will is yours my Master. I am eager to prove again that I am worthy of being your First Prime," he said bowing his head.

"_That time will come soon_," Master smiled, then continued on down the corridor towards the science laboratory. "_When it does, you will be able to have your revenge_."

Decimus heart beat with bitter joy. The grief within him always kept fresh so as not to forget the pain and suffering he had to endure. So that on the day of his revenge his will would not falter.

"Thank you, my Master!"

"_I have not forgotten my promise to you. Upon Ba'al's capture you will have all the time you need for your revenge._"

"Again, I must thank you, Lord Delek. You are so generous."

"_No, Decimus. I must thank you. For you have brought me a great victory today. And I know you will continue to do so. You have earned your place as my First Prime. As you have already earned the day of your revenge._"

Decimus bowed again. His pride spreading within him. He has never received such high praise from any Goa'uld. His loyalty to his Master was already strong, now it was even stronger.

"_Meridius, what news do you have for me?_"

"_Good news, my Master_," Meridius smiled. "_What you said is true, the Tau'ri were successful in slowing down the process of generating more Khell warriors. Anubis had only recently acquired a new queen. And I have retrieved all the necessary information on how Anubis created the Khell warriors, including how he was able to govern the symbiote's behavior._"

"_Kill the queen!_" Master ordered, turning to Decimus.

"_Master…"_

"_We do not need her…I have my own queen_," Master said and nodded to Decimus to proceed.

Without hesitation, Decimus aimed his staff weapon and destroyed the holding tank the symbiote queen was occupying. He fired several shots to ensure there would be no revival.

"_My queen will be ready to spawn when this facility is ready. Her young will not possess her genetic memory. The symbiotes will be…as the Tau'ri called them, blank slates…we will be able to imprint them however I deem necessary._"

Meridius smiled, "_A whole army of Khell warriors loyal to you, my Master._"

"_Decimus, you will lead this army once they are ready. Their first test will be on Ba'al._"

Decimus knelt down on his knee, bowing his head in awe and humility of his God.

"It is my will to server you, Lord Delek."

* * *

"_Daniel…can I ask you a question?" Jacob asked._

"_Sure," he replied._

"_How's Sam doing?"_

_Daniel blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting that kind of question from this man. But he could see it was something important to Jacob. The first true insight of the man that Daniel had ever really witnessed. Jacob was always professional, a soldier, a Tok'ra…he always kept his emotions masked from everyone. This was the first time Daniel had seen Jacob the father._

"_Wouldn't you rather ask her?" Daniel countered._

"_I'm the last person she would answer that question honestly to. I'm her father," Jacob scoffed, obviously speaking from experience. " She wouldn't want me to worry if something was bothering her."_

_Right away, Daniel knew what Jacob was so concerned about. Daniel himself along with a few others noticed a slight change in Sam. Although this change never affected her duties as an officer. Still, Daniel knew it was something troubling her deep inside._

"_Are you referring to what happened with Jolinar?" Daniel questioned._

_Jacob sighed, seemingly a bit frustrated with Daniel's lack of cooperation._

"_Daniel, I can't ask Jack how my daughter is doing. He's her CO and he's too close to her, I would make him uncomfortable. And I can't ask Teal'c, though his answer would be honest it wouldn't tell me all I need to know about my daughter. And I can't ask Sam as she would think I was intruding on her life. Which leaves you, Danny. You're very perceptive about people and observant in the things they do. Plus you work with her on a daily basis and I know you've both become good friends."_

_Jacob paused, fatherly concern filling his eyes even more so than before._

"_You see…my little girl is hurting. I can tell. I can see when she tries too hard to hide things from me. I think…I think she's ashamed for what happened during the Jolinar incident. I can't even begin to understand what it's like having your mind taken away like that."_

"_But you have Selmak," Daniel pointed out, folding his arms across his chest._

"_It's not the same. Selmak and I willingly share our feelings and thoughts with each other. Nothing is hidden or forcibly removed from the other's consciousness. And I **invited** Selmak into my mind…Sam's mind was invaded against her will. And even though I'm Tok'ra, I do not condone what Jolinar did to my little girl. The father in me can't forgive Jolinar for that."_

"_You're afraid our government will make Sam attempt to access Jolinar's memories for information, aren't you?"_

"_For Christ sake! I'm not here as a Tok'ra, making sure our fucking secrets stay buried!" Jacob snapped angrily. "I already had to argue with the Council, convincing them that my own daughter wasn't a security risk!"_

"_Jacob, I'm sorry…that's not what I meant," Daniel said in earnest. "I meant, you're afraid Sam would do be made to do something that might upset her…like when she used Jolinar's memories to help us infiltrate and rescue you from So'kar's hell on Netu. Including some very specific memories that were key for our escape."_

_Jacob's anger instantly melted into remorse as he turned away._

"_I read the reports…she remembered a time when Jolinar was brutally tortured. I know what that's like…I experienced it first hand. You all only experienced a mild form of it."_

_Daniel put a hand on Jacob's shoulder making the man turn to face him._

"_You're a good father Jacob. Sam knows that. And if you don't mind me saying, she's not a little girl anymore. Don't be afraid to talk with her. She could actually use your and Selmak's advice on how to deal with the memories and feelings she has from Jolinar. That way she doesn't have to figured it out on her own."_

"_Thanks Daniel," Jacob nodded._

"_To answer your question…Sam is doing just fine. She's a lot like you," Daniel smiled. "Smart, resilient… stubborn!"_

_Jacob laughed then said, "Thank God she looks like her mother."_

_Daniel laughed._

The coffee brewing had finished, it's aroma pulled Daniel to the here and now. He smiled, moving across his office and poured himself a cup of coffee. He was so lucky to get a glimpse of the real Jacob Carter. He was a man of deep emotions who loved his family. It was a shame that the military trained him to keep those emotions hidden. Although Sam did tell Daniel that Dad wasn't always like that. A part of him had shut down after Sam's mom died.

"Dr. Jackson, did General Hammond not give you time off?" Teal'c questioned from the doorway.

"Yeah, he did…I'm just trying to stay busy," Daniel answered.

Teal'c moved into Daniel's office. His normally proud shoulders still appeared to carry the weight of his sorrow. In fact, two days after Jacob's funeral in Georgetown the atmosphere around the SGC was still mournful. Possibly due to so much loss of life, or because this one man's death affected the leader of the SGC so much and his grief was reflect throughout the facility by the others, or perhaps because with the Tok'ra gone so much uncertainty lay ahead of them.

"I too am having difficulty…keeping busy," he admitted.

"Did Malek and Jared go on their mission yet?" Daniel asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Indeed, I personally saw them off yesterday," he answered.

"Do you think they'll succeed in their mission?"

"Malek was most determined to avenge Jacob and Selmak's death. I believe he has the experience and desire to succeed."

"Must be hard for him, having to go it alone," Daniel commented wearily.

"He will not be entirely alone. I have given him the names of several Jaffa whom can be trusted with the knowledge of his identity. He was most grateful for he knew he may one day rely on them. Malek said that he was going to try and relay any useful information to them so that they may give it to us. And General Hammond gave him a GDO, on the chance that he may need to return to Earth."

"I sincerely hope we get to see him again."

"I do as well."

"I thought I gave you both the week off?" General Hammond's voice questioned making both Daniel and Teal'c turn.

"Just catching up on some work, Sir," Daniel smiled.

General Hammond frowned as he entered Daniel's office. Daniel recognized that frown having seen it on a few occasions. Of course, it could be that Hammond was still mourning the loss of his friend. The General was rather emotional at the funeral as Daniel saw a few tears. And it just wasn't this General, but several hard ass military types even let a few tears fall for Jacob.

Daniel was surprised to know just how lives Jacob had touched. And how the man looked after all of the men he had once commanded, even years after they had been assigned to different locations throughout the world.

However, General Hammond appeared slightly…anxious, standing near the doorway.

"General, what is it?" he asked.

"I was about to send Sgt. Siler on an errand, perhaps the two of you would like to go instead."

"Errand?"

"Dr. Fraiser hasn't shown up for her shift…"

Daniel immediately grabbed his phone, his heart jumped quickly within his chest.

"That won't work, son. I've tried calling," Hammond replied solemnly. "There was no reply. I promised Jacob I would look after her…It could be nothing but…"

"You knew about Jacob and Janet?" Daniel questioned setting the phone back on the receiver.

"I only found out the last day I saw Jacob before he and Selmak left to see what they could do about fixing the Alliance. But I am also worried about Dr. Fraiser. She looked so tired at the funeral in Georgetown. I didn't get a chance to talk to her…"

"General, Teal'c and I will go. I'm worried about her too…she's…" Daniel hesitated, not sure he should divulge such a sensitive secret.

"We should go immediately, Janet Fraiser is with child, perhaps she needs our assistance," Teal'c finished, obviously knowing General Hammond could be trusted with Janet's secret.

"Baby?" Hammond exclaimed, his eyebrows raised in complete surprise.

"She only found out a couple of days before we got news of Jacob and Selmak's death," Daniel said, but was anxious to get moving.

Hammond must have guessed as he said, "Go! Keep me informed."

"Of course, Sir."

* * *

Sam awoke with a smile on her face as the early morning sun rose outside the curtains of her bedroom window. The intimacies of last night could still be felt throughout her body and were pleasant feeling to wake up to. Equally enjoyable was waking up with his warm body hugging hers beneath the covers. It was something she had only dreamt of in the most secret part of her mind. And it was with great reluctance that she slowly moved out of his embrace hoping to not wake him.

"Where are you going?" he spoke, his voice groggy from still being partly asleep, his hand grabbing hold of hers.

"I just woke up and I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh…ok, I'll keep your side of the bed warm," he smiled, snuggling under the covers.

Upon her quick return, her side of the bed was still warm, as promised.

"Be right back!" he said, kissing her cheek.

Sam smiled. Jack was just as quick to return as she was after answering the call of nature. When he climbed back under the covers they snuggled closely, looking into each other's eyes.

"Is this a dream?" she asked, wondering if this was all really happening.

"If it is, it's a wonderful dream," he smiled warmly, pushing his fingers through her hair.

"I don't want it to end," she whispered.

His brown eyes filled with such affection as he smiled at her. She had only caught brief glimpses of that in his eyes before as their relationship was always professional because of their positions in the Air Force. Neither one allowed their relationship to go beyond the boundaries of friendship. However, after last night what new boundaries lay ahead of them?

"Whatcha thinking?" he asked.

"How do you know I'm even thinking about anything right now?" she countered, with a smirk on her face.

"Because I know you," he said seriously, his hand caressing her face, her neck. "You are **_always_** thinking."

Sam smiled, blushing slightly.

"And you get this little wrinkle…right here," he smirked, pressing the tip of his finger between her eyebrows, making her giggle.

His lips pressed against hers mid giggle. Sam closed her eyes, no longer thinking about anything. Her body feeling and reacting to his gentle caresses and soft kisses. Their passion now was as equally as strong as the night before as they slowly made love.

The world could be in imminent danger and Sam couldn't care less while in Jack's arms. For if the world ended now, she was exactly where she desired to be…with a man who loved her as much as she loved him. Not even later, their passion spent and they lay sprawled out in each other's arms, was Sam concerned for anything.

Well, maybe not everything…they both suddenly giggled at the sound of a gurgling stomach.

"Was that yours or mine?" he asked.

"I think it was both!"

"All that expended energy!" he chuckled.

"I'll make us something after a quick shower," she sighed, slowly crawling out from under the covers. At the door she paused, turning back to him. "Care to join me?"

Jack flung the covers off and chased her into the bathroom. Both giggling and laughing like a couple of teenagers along the way.

It had been a long time since Sam shared a shower with a man. She had forgotten just how pleasurable it could be while lathering each other up. She had to laugh as they had used up half of bottle of soap before finally deciding to rinse off.

Thoroughly clean, they stepped out of the shower, taking turns drying each other. The entire time, their lips periodically pressing against each other often seeking the most pleasurable spots on their soft skin. They ended up slowly making love again before finally putting some clothes on and heading into the kitchen.

Jack made the coffee while Sam quickly scrambled up some eggs with chopped zucchini and tomato. They ate sitting side by side. They snuggled and talked about nothing in particular. Both simply were enjoying the physical presence of the other. It was something they had both denied themselves for a long time. And both seemed eager to make up for lost time.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked, standing behind her, arms wrapped around her, pressing his lips against the side of her neck.

"Haven't **_thought_** that far ahead," she smiled as she rinsed of their plates.

"Let's do dishes later," he snickered, turning the water off.

He took hold of her hand and led her out of the kitchen. Before reaching the bedroom the doorbell rang.

"Shh, maybe they'll go away," he whispered, kissing her neck, his hand slide up under the front of her shirt.

The doorbell rang again. This time it was followed by a hard knock. So hard that Sam was certain the door was going to come crashing down.

"**COLONEL O'NEILL! MAJOR CARTER**!" Teal'c shouted while pounding on the door again.

Jack, who was only wearing his boxer shorts and a T-shirt, didn't hesitate to answer the door. At the same time, Sam ran to put her robe on before hurrying into the living room arriving as Teal'c was coming in.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Dr. Jackson has made several attempts to call both of you. When neither of you answered I came to tell you. Dr. Fraiser was rushed to the hospital…"

"Oh my God…what happened?" Sam quickly asked.

"Your presence is needed immediately," Teal'c said to her.

"We'll follow you there," Jack said.

They quickly dressed, neither one questioning how Teal'c knew where to find them. Both more concerned with their friend. Sam was deeply worried, Janet was her best friend. She had notice the woman wasn't doing well but was too consumed with her own grief to do much to help. In fact, Sam was planning on talking to Janet about it this coming weekend when they were having their little get together.

Thankfully, Jack drove. Sam was in no condition. She didn't know how much more she could handle. First the death of her father…she couldn't handle it if something happened to her friend. Not right now anyway. Not when her grief was still fresh.

At the hospital, Teal'c took them up the elevator to the third floor. There, Sam saw Daniel in the hallway leaning against the wall beside a closed door, staring into nothingness. Sam knew right away that something horrible had happened just by Daniel's body language. The man cared for Janet deeply, possibly more deeply than he realized. Sam was glad they finally got together, or at least that's what she assumed and it was something else she was going to talk to Janet about.

"Daniel, what happened?" Jack asked softly.

Daniel startled at first by their presence quickly straightened up. He took a deep shuddering breath, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Janet had a miscarriage," he breathed.

Sam gasped, her hand immediately reaching to comfort him.

"Daniel, I am so sorry," she swallowed, pulling him into her arms.

But Daniel gently pushed her away.

"No, you don't understand Sam," he said, wiping the tears from his face. His blue eyes filled with such sorrow as he glanced at Jack than to her. "I wasn't the baby's father…Sam…it was…Jacob was the baby's father."

"Oh my God," she whispered, the familiar feeling of loss overwhelming her.

Jack's arm immediately wrapped around her, pulling her close to him.

"She was going to tell you," Daniel continued. "She was **_so_** looking forward to telling you."

"So she and Jacob…?" Jack asked, implying that the two were having an affair of some kind.

"They had been together for nearly a year," Daniel smiled. "They were deeply in love with each other…the three of them."

"The snake too…who would have thought," Jack said shaking his head.

"I have to see her," Sam sniffled, gently moving away from Jack.

"She's in here," Daniel said, indicating the door beside him.

"Jack…" she said, turning towards him.

"Shh, go be with her," he whispered before kissing her lips.

Sam moved slowly into the room, closing the door behind her. The room filled with Janet's soft sobs as she lay curled on her side, her back to Sam. Her heart ached, the grief for her father refreshed as she struggled with her tears.

Never mind the fact that Sam had no idea her father was romantically involved with anyone, let along her best friend. Never mind the fact that they concealed the relationship from everyone, including Sam. Forget about the surprise Sam felt at learning that her Dad was responsible for getting a woman pregnant…at his age! None of that mattered right now. All that mattered during this moment was Janet.

Sam's dearest friend, who was more like a sister, had experienced a loss of such significance. Sam could barely comprehend it or even believe that this was all happening. The dream of this morning had quickly turned into a nightmare that she wanted desperately to wake from. However, Sam was Janet's friend and it was her obligation to provide what comfort, if any, for Janet.

"Janet…it's me…Sam," she spoke softly, her hand tentatively reaching for Janet's trembling shoulder.

Janet's sobs paused as she turned her head enough to see Sam. A rush of tears gushed from Janet's eyes. Sam quickly climbed onto the bed and gathered Janet in her arms.

"Shh…I'm here Janet…I'm not going anywhere," Sam wept.

"I…was…going to tell you…" Janet wretched and sobbed.

"I know…I'm so sorry, Janet….I am so sorry."

"He's gone Sam! I'll never have him back now!" Janet wailed, clutching onto Sam.

Sam held on tighter. Her tears and sobs mingling with her friend's. The loss of her father, a man they both loved, consuming them both. And the loss of the child that might have been only deepened their grief.

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that George replaced the phone on the receiver. He had some understanding of the pain that Janet was going through right now. He had experienced it when his wife lost what would have been their third child in those early weeks of the pregnancy. Only he and Marie had taken solace that they still had two beautiful daughters they could love. And George had taken comfort, after his wife died from cancer, that both his girls reminded him so much of Marie. Their mannerisms, the spirited nature, and their fiery tempers. They were both excellent mothers, a tribute to Marie raising them well.

Only Janet will not have that joy. The happiness she once had because she was carrying a part of Jacob inside her was now gone. She would never know the pure elated joy that one feels when holding a baby that had been conceived with the one you deeply love.

George quickly cleared his throat picking up his phone. He dialed an extension.

"Walter, can you report to my office right away."

Sgt. Walter Davis, George's right hand man, quickly arrived. As always, he was ready to follow George's orders to the letter and then some.

"Walter, I want you to call Dr. Warner and have him report for duty. Have him coordinate with Dr. Walsh a schedule to cover Dr. Fraiser's shifts for the next two, possibly three weeks," George ordered.

"Is she alright? There's a rumor that she was taken to the hospital," he said, the worry evident on his face and in his voice.

George smiled. Of course he wasn't surprised by Walter's concern or the fact that a rumor was already spreading around the base. The base was like a small community. A tight nit family…each concerned for one of their own.

"She will be," George answered sadly. Then he decided to nip the rumor in the bud for her sake. "Dr. Fraiser had a miscarriage. The father of her baby was my friend, General Carter. Now, if I hear anyone spreading any kind of rumors or saying anything derogatory about her or my friend I will have them transferred to a very cold place where it's pitch black six months out of the year."

"A couple of us already knew about her and General Carter and swore to keep it secret, Sir," Walter smiled. George chuckled to himself and wasn't surprised, as Walter Davis knew just about anything **_and_** everything that went on in and around the SGC. "The General had been visiting Earth with regularity. Sgt. Siler had seen him frequently around the infirmary. And I saw them together in town attending an Opera a couple of times. Siler and I may be grunts but we could still put two and two together. Even an idiot could see they were in love."

"You're not grunts and your not idiots either, Walter. Still, I will leave it up to you and Siler do damage control. I don't want Dr. Fraiser returning to work receiving all kinds of quizzical looks from SGC personnel about her relationship with Jacob Carter. And especially don't want her to hear someone talking about the baby she lost!"

"Understood, Sir. But I don't think you have anything to worry, Sir. Dr. Fraiser is well respected by **_everyone_** here."

"I know…it's just that this is…"

"A delicate situation, Sir?"

"Exactly," George sighed.

"Siler and I will make sure that's understood, Sir. Would you like me to inform Colonel Reynolds that he will be in charge for a few hours? I mean, I assume you will be visiting Dr. Fraiser shortly."

George chuckled, "Yes, I will. Thank you. Dismissed."

However, George never made it to the hospital when planned, as things were about to go from bad to worse. He headed down to the control room upon hearing the announcement that an unscheduled traveler was on route.

"Sir, it's Master Bra'tac's IDC," Walter informed him.

"Open the Iris," George ordered then headed down to the Gate Room.

George had come to know Bra'tac over the years. The Jaffa Master never came to Earth unless it was of great importance. Such was the case here, as evident in the urgency with which the man moved down the ramp once he emerged from the event horizon.

"Master Bra'tac, what brings you to Earth?"

"General Hammond, I bring grave news. Anubis has been defeated."

"Forgive me, but isn't that a good thing?"

"Perhaps. However, it was the manner in which he was defeated that is of concern."

* * *

The coffee from the vending machine down the hall tasted nasty but Jack didn't want to leave Daniel alone for too long searching for a better brew. He wasn't taking the news of Janet losing the baby too well. In fact, Jack, like Sam, thought that Daniel **_was_** the baby's father when he first told them about the miscarriage simply by the depth of emotions he had displayed. It never occurred to Jack that Jacob Carter, Sam's own father, was the father of the baby let alone be intimately involved with Janet!

"How you doing…hanging in there?" Jack asked Daniel as he handed the younger man a cup of coffee.

"Just barely," Daniel frowned, staring into the cup. "I just feel so terrible for Janet. She was so happy about the baby."

"Who knew she and Jacob hooked up? I could have sworn it was you and Janet! Jacob…he and that snake of his never entered my mind."

"Mine too," Daniel smiled slightly, looking up.

"Nor mine," Teal'c added solemnly. "However, from Dr. Fraiser's reactions at the news of Jacob and Selmak's deaths, she was deeply in love with them and they in love with her."

Daniel set his coffee cup down. His emotions getting the better of him as Jack had witnessed often. Jack put a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"She'll get through this. We're all here for her," he told Daniel.

"I know," Daniel sighed. "I just can't get the image out of my mind…finding Janet on her kitchen floor…the blood…Jack, I'm not sure if she's going to recover from this."

"O'Neill is right, with the continued support of her friends, Janet Fraiser will pull through," Teal'c inserted with a tenderness Jack didn't know the Jaffa possessed.

Of course, it shouldn't have surprised Jack at all. Janet had that effect on everyone who knew her closely, including Teal'c.

"And Cassie," Jack thoughtfully added. "I'll call her, fill her in. I'm sure she'll be able to come up for the weekend and be with her Mom. I think it's something Janet would like."

Daniel nodded as his tears fell.

"Janet even had a name for the baby…Thomas."

"A boy?" Jack questioned in surprise. "She already knew that…how far along was she?"

"Only five weeks," Daniel answered. "But Selmak told her in a letter that the baby born would be a normal healthy boy. Apparently, he knew he and Jacob might not be coming home so he…the baby was a gift, something to remind Janet of the man she loved."

"The sentimental snake," Jack said, shaking his head. "At least they'll never know about the miscarriage. I know it would have upset Jacob very much to see Janet like this."

"How do you know that?"

"A conversation Jacob had with me before he left…that man cares for his loved ones a lot more than I had ever realized."

"That he does," Teal'c agreed.

Jack's cell phone suddenly rang. He grabbed it to see who was calling. He wasn't expecting it to be General Hammond because Daniel had just gotten off the phone with the General not to long ago. Regardless, Jack quickly answered it.

"General Hammond, Sir?"

"_I hate to do this Jack, I know SG-1 is on leave but I need you to report to the SGC on the double._"

"Sir, to be honest, I don't think Major Carter is in any condition right now."

"_I understand…she can stay with Dr. Fraiser but I will need the rest of you here._"

"Can I ask what's happened?"

"_Master Bra'tac is here. He has important information that I think you should hear._"

"Understood, we're on our way," Jack said, then hung up his phone.

"What is it?" Teal'c asked.

"Hammond's recalled us," Jack answered. "Carter can stay but we have to get back to the SGC. Master Bra'tac is here with some news. And judging from General Hammond's tone, it's not good. He needs us to hear it."

"I want to see Janet before we leave," Daniel said.

"We all do," Jack smiled warmly.

Jack waited until Daniel and Teal'c were each finished with Janet before heading in. Sam was sitting beside Janet's bed, holding her friend's hand. Sam's face was red, her eyes swollen from crying so much. His heart ached for her. And it ached just as much for Janet whose tears seemed to endlessly flow from her eyes.

"Daniel told me you guys have to go," Sam said, getting to her feet.

"I told Hammond your place is here," he told her, wrapping his arms around her. Sam nodded, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. "Can I speak with Janet alone for a moment?"

"Sure."

Jack kissed Sam's cheek before releasing his hold on her. He waited for the door to close before taking a seat on Janet's bed. He gently pushed the hair off her forehead then took hold of her hand.

"I am so sorry, Janet," he breathed. "If there is anything…**_anything_** you need, please don't hesitate to call any one of us."

"Thanks," she managed to say.

Jack leaned down, wrapping his arms around her. She continued to weep and tremble.

"I'm going to call Cassie, tell her everything I know…I think she should be here with you," he spoke softly into her ear.

"I would like that very much," she wept.

Jack closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He was trying to choose his words carefully but knew whatever he said would make her cry.

"Jacob was a good man. I'm sure he and Selmak considered themselves very lucky to have you in their lives."

"I was lucky to have **_them_**."

"Of course you were," he smiled, moving back. He tenderly wiped some of the tears from her face. "I just have one question…how on Earth did the three of you ever hook up? I never would have guessed he was your type!"

Janet giggled softly, as Jack had hoped. He hated seeing any woman, especially those he knew well, in despair.

"It was a chance meeting that changed my life forever," she smiled through her tears.

"One of these days, when you're ready, I'd like to hear about it."

Janet nodded. Jack kissed her on the forehead. He then added, because he just couldn't resist. Plus, he was hoping to make her feel better.

"I'm also curious…I've heard these rumors about the Tok'ra males and I was wondering if they were really true…you know that they can make love to a woman all night, all day and then some!"

Janet laughed heartily and he even saw her blush.

"Please go, Colonel, before I have you thrown out for asking too many personal questions!" she joked, sounding much like the Janet Fraiser Jack was so used to hearing.

"I was just curious," he smiled back, shrugging his shoulders.

Janet playfully hit him with the pillow making him laugh. He was so glad it was just a pillow, as his ass had not forgotten all the needles she's jammed into it!

Jack left her in better spirits than she was before. Still, he knew she wasn't completely recovered and that she needed time. The **_all_** needed time. Out in the hall, Sam was waiting for him alone.

"They're at the elevator, waiting," she told him when he looked around, noticing Teal'c and Daniel weren't around.

"Sam…" he started, pulling her into his arms. "I am so sorry about your father and for Janet. Make sure she gets whatever she needs."

"I will," she replied, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

The memory of last night and early this morning filled his thoughts, making him smile.

"About last night….and this morning…" he said, cupping her cheek with a hand. "I hope it is the first of many such occasions for us."

"Me too," she smiled, covering his hand with hers.

"We'll deal with rules and regulations later, for now, lets just enjoy what we have. I think that's what your father was trying to tell me."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'll tell you about it later," he smiled, then kissed her passionately and deeply before forcing himself to leave.

* * *

"**_I DID NOT JUST HEAR YOU SAY ONE MONTH_**!" Delek roared down at Meridius.

"_I am sorry, my Master_!" Meridius squabbled, dropping to both his knees. "_The facility can be repaired with a few days. Within a week I can have the first of your new Khell warriors. However, the symbiotes need time to mature enough before implantation. With the nano-chip technology I have developed I can accelerate their growth development…the earliest that they can be ready, if spawned in the next day or so, is in **one** month_!"

Delek paced back and forth. He knew Meridius was right. Only Delek was impatient. It took two centuries for him to achieve his position of power. He had the taste of sweet victory in his mouth and he wanted more. More importantly, he didn't want to lose the power he had worked so hard to gain.

These early days of his empire were so fragile. There was too much at stake. While there was so much to gain, he could lose everything in one fell swoop. The key was to keep his slaves loyal. To do that he had to keep the Jaffa content and busy. The Jaffa he collected were all eager to prove themselves but to keep them that way, he needed them to stay fighting.

"_One month, no longer?_" Delek asked of Meridius.

"_Yes, my Master_," he said, keeping his head down. "_However, the imprinting of the symbiotes can begin the moment I receive them._"

"_Very well_," Delek reluctant agreed.

His hand moved over the computer console and activated a star map. One part of his plan would have to be enacted much sooner. However, he did have enough Jaffa to pull it off.

"_Here_," Delek said, pointing to a planet. He quickly pulled up its coordinates. "_Decimus…_"

"Yes, my Master," Decimus said, moving to his Master's side.

"_Take two dozen of the most capable Jaffa to this planet_," Delek ordered.

"_Master Delek, there is nothing of importance there_," Meridius interjected.

That was one thing that was always so good about the Jaffa…they never spoke out of turn. A Goa'uld…their oversized egos demanded that they open their mouth and speak their mind. A Jaffa was loyal because he was afraid a Goa'uld. A Goa'uld was loyal to another Goa'uld because he was either a relative, the mate of that Goa'uld, or because one Goa'uld was more powerful than the other was. Also, in some cases Goa'uld's blackmailed others for their services.

However, Delek was good about putting Meridius in his place when necessary. For during an undercover mission Delek literally held Meridius' life within his hands. It was Delek's job to kill Meridius when he was in the service of Ba'al a number of years ago. Meridius was caught between a rock and a hard place, as he was to be executed for being discovered with one of Ba'al's many female companions. His choice was to die by Ba'al's hands or Delek's. But Delek gave Meridius a third option, which he took without hesitation knowing he would not get such an offer from Ba'al. And Delek has been holding Meridius' own life over his head ever since.

"**_DO NOT QUESTION ME_**!" he shouted at Meridius, his eyes flashing as brightly as his anger burned within him. "**_YOU ARE TO ONLY SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?_**"

"_Yes, Lord Delek_."

"_Good, now prepare the symbiote holding tanks. I am returning to Regilus within the hour. Once there I will prepare my queen for her spawning and send the first batch of symbiotes through the Chappa'aii by the end of the day._"

"_I will be ready my Master._"

"_Decimus, you are to arrive at the planet by Al'kesh. Use the moon's gravitational field to mask your approach so that ship remains undetected by the base's sensors. The base is small and hidden beneath the surface at these coordinates. It will take you several days by Al'kesh…are you prepared?_"

"I am prepared to do my Master's bidding!" Decimus said, kneeling on one knee before Delek.

Delek smiled. He never got tired of them bowing before him. And was looking forward to many…many years of such demonstrations.

"_Good, now let's go over the details so that we may achieve certain victory._"

* * *

Daniel couldn't believe what he had just heard. He actually had to ask Bra'tac to repeat exactly what he said to be certain that Daniel wasn't hearing things.

"Indeed, Raknor himself witnessed Anubis' ship being destroyed while fleeing the destruction. He was on the surface in a cloaked cargo ship, hiding in the chasms for days venturing out when he could to collect information for an offensive against Anubis," Bra'tac explained.

"What about the weapons these Jaffa used against the Super soldiers?" O'Neill asked.

"They were energy weapons like none I have ever seen before. They took down the Khell warriors but without doing any damage seen by the naked eye. The energy beamed seemed to penetrate the Khell warriors amour and rendered them…inactive as they fell down on the spot where they stood."

Jack and Teal'c looked at each other then to Hammond. They knew something.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"That description sounds exactly like what the weapon Carter and Jacob developed had done when I fired it at the Super soldier," Jack answered. "It shook then fell to the ground."

"If that's so, how did this Goa'uld get a hold of the design?" Hammond questioned. "Major Carter had the data crystal and the lab was destroyed along with the rest of the Alpha site when the self-destruct was activated."

"There was still the question about who leaked the Alpha site's location," Jack mentioned.

"Either Jaffa or Tok'ra were responsible, yet neither would admit fault," Teal'c reminded the General.

Daniel internally sighed. He hadn't realized that on that day the Tok'ra's days were numbered. He was simply trying to save the Alliance.

"Maybe who ever leaked the information was captured by this new Goa'uld or maybe even working for him," Daniel suggested. "The informant did give vital information to Anubis like the location of the base. And Jacob told me the Super soldier sought out that particular lab with the intention of destroying it and the weapon we were constructing."

"No…that doesn't fly," Jack said. "Even if this informant switched allegiances the attack would have happened much sooner. It's not like a Goa'uld to sit on a weapon like that. They wouldn't have hesitated to use it to take out an enemy."

"Agreed," Teal'c said.

"Indeed, many of the system lords have been seeking a way to stop Anubis and his attacks on their domains," Bra'tac added. "If one of them had the means they would not have hesitated."

"Who else knew?" Hammond asked. "No one had access to the lab except Stargate personnel and Jacob. The Jaffa were aware we were building it as were the Tok'ra High Council."

"Delek!" Jack growled. "He was on the High Council. And we know Delek went darkside on us as he was responsible for killing Jacob and the rest of the Tok'ra. From what you told me Daniel, he would be the one to sell his information to the highest bidder."

"There is no way to be certain if it was Delek or not," Hammond said.

"As much as I hate to agree with Jack," Daniel said, making Jack raise an eyebrow. "He could be right. Delek was the most pompous Tok'ra I have ever met. Malek said that Jacob was certain Delek was responsible for the attack on the Tok'ra."

"Every system lord was told who the Tok'ra were in their midst," Brat'ac added. "It is not yet known who informed them."

"It wouldn't surprise me at all if Delek was behind the information leak," Daniel continued.

"Jacob did tell me not to trust him. Still, this is all just hearsay," Hammond said, with great reluctance Daniel noticed. "We need more information. Master Bra'tac, without the Tok'ra, the Jaffa rebellion are our only eyes and ears amongst the Goa'uld system lords."

"I understand," Bra'tac nodded. "We will do our best to discover the identity of this new Goa'uld and locate the Tok'ra traitor known as Delek."

Daniel started thinking and he suddenly got a sinking feeling in his gut. A feeling that must have shown on his face.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Jack immediately asked.

"It may be nothing but…we know a Goa'uld gains power by stealing from his or her enemies. This Goa'uld just destroyed Anubis…he now has the ability to create his own army!"

"Which he will then turn against the other system lords," Teal'c said.

"Great," Jack harrumphed sarcastically.

"But if Delek is giving away secrets to this new Goa'uld, what else might we expect?" General Hammond asked.

They all looked at one another. Daniel's stomach sank even lower as no one had the answer, not even him.

* * *

_Janet sat on the edge of the bathtub. Her heel tapped nervously on the floor as her eyes were transfixed on the box sitting on the bathroom sink. The debate continued to rage within her mind._

_Was she? Wasn't she? Was she? Wasn't she?_

_Her mind told her it was improbable. Jacob told her that it could never happen unless it was something she wanted. Selmak ensured it from ever happening._

_IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE!_

_And yet, Janet's body was telling her differently. She was late. Her menstrual cycle was never late. It was like clockwork, every twenty-eight days. It never strayed more that a day early or a day late. And here she was six days late, her boobs hurt, she was moody, **and** she couldn't keep any food down for the past two days…three if she counted lunch today. And even her favorite drink, coffee was just…revolting! Janet loved coffee! Now its aroma made her stomach rise up into her throat everything she got a slight whiff!_

_Janet was…terrified._

_What if she wasn't pregnant? What if it was something else making her sick? It could be any number of things. Her medical mind easily came up with a list of explanations for each of her symptoms._

_Janet sighed heavily. She slowly lifted her shirt, exposing the delicately soft skin of her abdomen. Her hand rested flat over it._

_However, there was also a part of her filled with hope and excitement._

_What if she **was** pregnant? What if there was a tiny life developing within her? What if she was in fact carrying Jacob's child?_

_Accidents do happen. Selmak wasn't as perfect as he'd like to think he was. And Jacob said the most precious surprise life could possibly throw at you was that of a child. At least that's what he told her once. He truly believed that as both his children were not exactly planned. Both were unexpected miracles that completed his life. Something he hadn't realized he was missing until he held them as tiny babies in his arms._

_Janet smiled at the mere thought of a tiny baby in her arms._

_The timing was right for it was one month ago that she was last in Jacob and Selmak's arms. The memory of their passionate lovemaking was ever present within her mind as if it only happened yesterday. Every day since her body longed to feel them beside her in her bed again. Their presence sorely missed for the long conversations they had about everything and nothing._

"_Well Jacob…I wonder what you would have to say about this?" she asked, actually hoping that she really was pregnant._

_Janet grabbed the box and opened it. The pregnancy test was simple. It was one many doctors recommended, including her. She carefully followed its instructions then held her breath while awaiting the results._

"_Oh…wow…" she gasped, covering her mouth._

_Tears of joy flooded her eyes and such happiness filled her heart._

Her heart ached, the emptiness consumed her, and a stream of tears rolled down her cheeks. Her baby, Thomas was gone. Jacob and Selmak were gone now. Janet had failed and let them down by losing their son, such a precious gift. Oh, the Doctor within her told her that these things happen, that it was all apart of nature's grand scheme of things. Well fuck nature! The woman inside her wailed for she would never get back the gift she was given by the man she loved. She would never hold his son in her arms. Jacob was now truly gone…forever.

"Mom…please don't cry," Cassie said softly, sitting beside Janet on the couch.

"I'm sorry honey. I just can't stop it once it starts."

Cassie wrapped her arms around Janet, pulling her into her chest. The girl, or actually Cassie was a young woman now, affectionately stroked her mother's hair. She said nothing. There was nothing to say for Janet had already heard everything. From Sam and Jack, from Daniel, Teal'c and even General Hammond, there weren't enough words nor were there enough flowers to take away the emptiness she felt inside her womb.

And even though Janet wanted to curl up and die or disappear for a while, the mother in her wouldn't let her. For Cassie was still here and needed her mother.

"Shouldn't you be in school? It's Thursday," Janet sighed.

"I talked with my professors and got all the assignments I needed for the next two weeks," Cassie answered, continuing to caress Janet's hair. "This is where I belong, Mom. You were always there for me when I wasn't feeling well…whether I wanted you or not…even when I was ready to die you wouldn't give up on me. I only thought it fair that I be here for you. You're my Mom. I love you."

"I love you too," Janet wept.

"Knock! Knock!" Sam shouted as she opened the front door, letting herself in.

Janet internally groaned. She was getting a little tired of that happening. Ever since she came home from the hospital her front door has been on a swivel! Not that she wasn't grateful for everyone's concern. She just wished for a little privacy from time to time.

"In here Sam!" Cassie shouted, not leaving her mother's side.

"Hey, I brought the ice-cream," Sam said, setting a couple of bags down on the coffee table.

"I just ordered the pizza," Cassie responded. "It should be here in twenty minutes or so. I made sure to order it with double pepperoni."

"Extra onions on one half?"

"Of course, Sam!" Cassie laughed. "Hey, Mom said you and Jack finally got together."

"Yeah, it kind of just happened," Sam replied.

"Right on! About time too!" Cassie cheered, making Janet giggle softly.

"Janet, how are you doing?" Sam asked, taking a seat on the other side of Janet.

"I'm just…tired," Janet sighed, looking at Sam.

"I hope you don't mind but I thought we could start our girl's night out a day early," Sam smiled, reaching into the bag.

"Sam I…"

"Shh, Janet," Sam said, putting a large book on her lap. "Jack helped me put this together last night."

"Is Jack having sleepovers at your house?" Cassie teased, making Sam blush.

Janet laughed at Sam.

"Well…maybe not every night," Sam grinned. "I put this together for you Janet. I want you to have them."

Sam opened the book. It was a photo album. The first page was a bunch of old black and white photographs of a young boy whose hair was a bit wildly overgrown in a couple of the pictures.

"If you haven't guess…that's Dad…when he was a boy," Sam smiled proudly. "See, proof that he did once have hair too."

Janet laughed even harder than before. Her mood began to brighten just a bit.

"See, I thought I would tell you my stories about Dad," Sam explained. "Like the time he took Mark and I camping when I was five, Mark was seven. Dad was teaching us how to recognized poison oak and poison ivy. Only problem was that during the trip the three of us ended up getting covered with it. Mom was furious when we got home! Dad's excuse was that he was teaching us a valuable lesson…why **_not_** to get infected with poison ivy!"

Janet laughed, easily imagining the look on Jacob's face while making up excuses. For one thing, Jacob always had the most entertaining excuses that made one forget just how mad they were at him. Janet herself had been witness to a couple of them.

"What about you?"

"Excuse, me," Janet reacted.

"Are you going to tell me one of yours," Sam smiled. "I am still dying to find out how in the world the two of you got together!"

Janet blushed a little, her eyes glancing towards the book on the coffee table hiding its secret.

"Sorry, Sam. I'm not ready to talk about that night. I will say it was very romantic as your father can be quite the charmer when he wants to be."

"My Dad…romantic and charming? You've got to tell me now! I can't imagine him being charming as he was always ordering Mark and I around to do our chores, do our homework, eat our dinner or go to bed. And I don't remember him ever doing anything romantic with my mom!"

"He was private about his affairs Sam. But I promise you, he had romantic moments with your mother," Janet devilishly smiled.

"We're not asking for all the details," Cassie chimed in.

"Yes, there are certain…details I don't want to hear about my father," Sam said, making Janet laugh.

"Well…" Janet smiled, leaning forward and grabbing the book. She opened it to reveal the rose and opera tickets. The rose's aroma still powerful enough to draw the memories of that night to the surface of Janet's mind. "I must say when I first met your father I never imagined him the kind of guy who would attend the opera, be an excellent kisser and be a flower thief! All three of which I found out in a single evening..."

* * *

Colonel Pierce had just arrived at gate control. He had several minutes before making his scheduled communiqué with Earth. So he decided to test his coffee to see if it was cool enough to drink. He took a small sip.

"Shit!" he hissed, as it was still too hot.

Not only that, he spilled some of it down his chin and onto the floor.

"Here, Sir," Lt. Pennbaker said, handing Pierce a napkin.

"You've only been here a week and you already know my bad habits," Pierce smiled.

"Just trying to do my best, Sir. This is my first assignment off world! I intend to make the most of it!"

Pierce laughed, "You're ambitious, I'll give you that! But you must learn to be patient. And smart! Do both and you will go far."

"Yes, Sir," Pennbaker smiled turning back to his station. "Shall I dial Earth, Sir?"

"May as well," he said, squatting down to wipe up the coffee mess.

Three things happened so fast that they nearly happened at the same time!

First Pierce saw a bright light out of the corner of his eyes, Pennbaker was shouting for him, and Pierce heard the discharge of a staff weapon. Next, Pennbaker fell to the floor dead before Pierce. The man's eyes wide open and the hole in his chest smoldering.

Pierce didn't even have time to react to the smell of scorched flesh. He barely had time to hit the alarm. But he managed to do so. His efforts were rewarded when his own arm was torched from the fire of a Jaffa's staff weapon.

He cried out, clutching his arm. Two Jaffa suddenly beamed in front of the gate. In the nearby corridors, Pierce could hear more weapons fire from the Jaffa and his own personnel. Cries of battle, agony and death followed.

It was difficult to ascertain who the cries belonged to as Pierce felt the burning hot blast hit him squarely in the chest. He laughed! He actually managed to laugh! He didn't feel a thing! Not even as he fell backwards onto the floor.

A single large Jaffa stood above Pierce, smiling. His dark eyes seemed to relish the death before him. His gold insignia ended up being the last thing Pierce saw before everything faded to black as he released his last breath.


End file.
